Not Alone
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Ever wonder what if Vincent had acted differently about Catherine and Alex? - Last chapter On.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello beasties, it seemed like I'm here AGAIN! Like I said last week, the Universal Channel Brazil aired a new episode and like a good fan even having to tolerate Alex and a stupid Vincent, I watched to give my support. So another idea came to my mind. I still don't know if I should do this a long story, but I will post as complete and if you wanted and as soon as I get more time I will write one or two chapters. What could be tomorrow or next week.**_

_**I was thinking about what could have happened if Vincent had been the same of the first nine episodes. So, here is a new one shot or long story…I really don't know. :)**_

**_Just a reminder Vincent was really concerned about Catherine's well being, so Tess was the one that helped Alex with the stalker, not Catherine. Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be _shirtless a lot more. And Cw you better get us season 2. **

**And yesterday We lost a great singer Chorão, from the band Charlie Brown Jr. I'm a huge fan of them so whatever your beliefs are, please send your great energies to the Family, friends and fans. I received some pms asking me if my profile picture is him, and yes. He was a person that have been suffering from depression and we still don't know what happened. He was a poet and now as a way to honor him, i will use some of the things he said that inspired us. **

**In my Picture profile its said _"Where there is no Peace there is no love"_**

_**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_Only love can build indestructible bridges (Charlie Brown Jr)_

"One, two, three" Catherine took a deep breath; she was doing the exercises her physiotherapist recommended. She was running out of patience. Heather, her father, Brooke, Tess, and Evan…all of them were going her crazy. This isn't her; she didn't need help, more important, she wasn't asking for help. Of course it was a little reckless give herself out of the hospital, but Vincent needed help or well, she thought he needed. Catherine shock her head, she had biggest problems to think about.

She tried to lift a dumbbell slightly heavier and failed. The object fell on the ground and with that Catherine's patience went to hell.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed and that moment Vincent arrived.

"Are you ok?" He asked really concerned. Especially after their little talk in the other night.

"Remind me to never get shot again, ok?" she said with a half-smile.

"Never get shot again!" He said half kidding, half serious. "Can I…"

"Of course!" she said letting him walking inside the apartment.

"Give me your hands." He asked.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt even worse." She said giving her hands to him.

"You need to work on your flexibility!" he said holding her hand and letting her arms stretched. "Trust me."

Catherine tried to mask the pain she was feeling, but Vincent noticed. "Take a deep breath and go back a little more…that's it."

"When I was shot for the first time in Afghanistan, I couldn't sleep for months, so how are you doing?"

Catherine took off her hands from him, "Vincent I think you should go" she said turning around and grabbing the dumbbell again.

Vincent looked at her confused "Catherine what is it?"

"I don't want you to see me like this. "

"What are you saying? This is about Alex or…"

"She took a deep breath, "Not everything in my life is about you Vincent." She answered and Vincent could see the anger in her eyes "So, if you excuse me, I have some things to do."

"Why are you pushing me away? Yesterday was Alex, now what?" He asked really frustrated and a little angry too. Why she couldn't see he loved her.

"Now nothing. Just go!"

For a second Vincent thought about that, but he couldn't. He knew her, he knew her patterns. Catherine was really hurt…and he wasn't buying this attitude.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, your sister is not coming back anytime soon, so you better start talking."

"I don't have anything to say!" she said and went to her room. Vincent right behind her.

"Yes, you do. So stop acting like this and tell me what is your problem!"

Catherine take her badge and throwed on Vincent's face. "I don't need your help, I don't need you here. So go away, now!"

"I already said NO!" he screamed. "I'm not leaving you alone like this."

Catherine couldn't understand why Vincent was still there. Why he was not with Alex?

"You don't have a better place to go?"

"I already told you yesterday, I don't love her, I don't have feelings for her. Why don't you believe in me? Why are you avoiding you and me?"

"Vincent for the last time, leave me alone. I'm not a good company right now!"

"So what? I don't care Catherine; you've been there for me every single time. Why don't you let me do the same for you?"

"Because it seem like my mom all over again!" she screamed with tears in her eyes "I came back to be that scared and helpless college girl and I can't be that again!"

"Catherine you are not…" Vincent was about to say, that she wasn't anything like that, but she cut him off.

"I can't do anything; they got me on restricted duties!"

"It's just for a little while, after they see you are physical and emotionally better, you will be out there again!" Vincent tried to make her feel better

"That's not the point!" she said.

"Then tell me!" he was begging her "Please, Catherine…let me in. Don't push me away."

Catherine sat on her bed and Vincent did the same "After my mom died, I went to therapy, tried to understand why the only person that really knew me was taken from me. Why I had survived, why someone had saved me…After months of grieving, having terrible nightmares every single night… after months fighting with my father, I decided that I wasn't going to be the victim anymore. That I would take control of my life." She took a deep breath and Vincent held her right hand. "Vincent, I was alone with all this, my father who could have give me some closer, lied to me. Heather despite the fact she suffered a lot, she was too young to understand how it felt to see your mother getting shot at cold blood. The boyfriend I had after two weeks said I should grow up and understand that sometimes people dies…"

Vincent could feel the wrath on his veins, how could someone said something like that to someone he supposedly care? If he found this guy, he would be dead.

"You don't understand how it feels to be in that same dark place again. Because since that night, I knew the only person I always could count on was me. And now, everyone is around me, asking if I'm ok…Heather don't stop to call, just like my father…I don't need anyone's help." She said no longer controlling her tears.

Vincent hugged her gently "You are not alone anymore, Catherine. I'm right here and I promise you…I'm not going anywhere."

"You were right, you know. I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to let people in…this was the closer I got in…God ten years." She pulled apart from his hold, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Please, don't be sorry. Thank you for open up to me, thank you for let me be here for you."

"I don't understand why you stayed, I had a huge fight with Heather this morning and she run as fast as she could."

Vincent sighed, now was not the most romantic moment for him to say how he feels, but he couldn't hold anymore "I love you, Catherine. "

And that was it…simple and direct. It's been said that there's one word that can't free us from the weight and pain of life and that word is love…It's possible that just like that all her fears could just... go?

"Now, it will be a good time for you to say something." Vincent laughed shyly "Not that you have to say some…"

"Shhhhh" Catherine put a finger on his lips, looking at him in a way he never thought anyone would. "I love you too." She said and a second later she felt his lips on hers. It was gentle, it was slowly…with so much love, that both of them didn't think it was possible.

"You will never feel alone again, Catherine. I promise."

_We start to uderstand life better when we find true love (Charlie Brown Jr)_

* * *

**So, what you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Just a little something to pass the days before Beauty & The Beast comes back. Please leave reviews; I really want to know your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story happens two days ago before the first chapter…_**

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more and Vincent would have been the same of the first nine episodes. The Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back.(One Tree Hill)_

Vincent couldn't breathe...after he read Catherine's message he couldn't think clear "Don't come back to the hospital, it's not safe. What happened? Evan was hunting the Vigilant again? Muirfield had come back? He didn't say anything to JT; he just made his way back to the hospital. He already had failed in protect Catherine from Sabrina, he wouldn't fail again.

He found Catherine near a wall; he let out the air he didn't even know he was holding. She was ok. He pushed her to the empty room, Catherine with a worried expression.

"What are you doing here? I told you it's not safe." She asked.

"What's going on? Evan is trying to hunt down the vigilant again?" Vincent could not hide how Evan bothered him. He was jealous of the doctor but he didn't have time to think about it, because Cat was saying something.

"More like my nurse, you might know her… Alex Salter." Vincent looked away; he didn't want to bring more problems for her. He almost lost her two days ago for God's sake!

"Earlier, when I came to visit you, I was leaving the hospital and she saw me. Alex…Alex is my ex fianceé."

"Well, that explains it… she was a wreck." Catherine said and she could see pain in her eyes, but there was something more that Vincent couldn't understand at that moment. Would it be…jealousy?

"No, you must be misreading her… It's been ten years… She saw a ghost." It couldn't be possible, Alex should have move on.

"No, Vincent, I'm not misreading her." She said and took a deep breath "I have to go back, Heather will come back in a minute."

"Listen, I'll deal with this" he said holding her hand "You please take care of yourself."

She smiled "I will, be careful, ok?"

Catherine left and Vincent stood there for a few more minutes, he needed to do something…but what he should do?

Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but he went to Alex, to explain what he could, not giving a lot of details. It was difficult to him, see that Alex hadn't move on, but, he hoped that now she could finally found her own way. He went back to warehouse just to find a shaken and worried JT.

"Where the hell have you been? I tried to call you but your cellphone was dead, Catherine called me and I could do nothing… now I'm calling her and she didn't respond. Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?"

"JT calmed down, my battery was dead, and I told you I would talk to Alex. What's wrong, Is Catherine ok?"

"Alex has reporting a break in on her apartment, someone has been following her. Nothing was missing and Catherine thinks it…it might be Muirfield." JT said at once.

"What about Catherine?" He asked already thinking about all things could be wrong.

"I don't know she doesn't reply her phone and I called the hospital and they just said she is missing."

"What?" Vincent asked panicking "Where is she? What they did her?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" JT screamed and that moment his phone rang.

"It's Catherine" JT said and Vincent took the phone from his hand.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" he asked desperate

"I'm fine, I'm at Alex apartment. It wasn't what I was thinking." Vincent sighed in relief until Catherine continued "but Alex is in trouble."

"Where are you?"

"At her apartment" Catherine said and groaned in pain.

Vincent's heart sank Catherine was in pain because of him.

"Give me the address I'm on my way."

"Vincent you can't…"

"You are hurt Catherine, we can make this in a easier way or not, it's your choice."

Catherine sighed and he knew he had won. She passed the address to him and as soon as he could he was knocking at Alex door.

Alex opened the door and threw herself into his arms, Vincent hugged her, but all he could think about was Catherine. "I thought I would never see you again.

'That was my plan' he thought "Are you ok? Where's Catherine?" Vincent asked walking in the apartment.

"I'm fine!" Catherine responded sitting on Alex's couch.

"What the hell were you thinking? Checking yourself out of the hospital? You almost died two days ago!" Vincent was pacing around the room

"I thought, you know what had come back and had got you and her." Catherine answered a little scared, she had never seen him like that.

Alex watched them confused, Vincent hadn't been clear to her about his relationship with Catherine. She assumed she was his handler, but now it seemed a lot more than that.

"What happened anyway?" he asked sitting next to Catherine lowering her blouse a little, examining the wound.

"Alex had been stalked by some guy. He attacked her when she was leaving the hospital."

"She saved my life, Vincent!" Alex said.

Vincent smiled towards Catherine "Always saving everyone."

"I asked Evan to look for the prints the police of 86 made the favor to not even analyze. I have to go now, and I'll be back in a few. You should stay with her." Catherine explained and the stood up, almost falling in the process.

"Are you kidding me? You have to go back to the hospital, right now." Vincent said. Alex didn't miss the worried on his face.

"Vincent "I'm ok. I will be back in a couple of hours."

Catherine left and Vincent suddenly felt really uncomfortable next to Alex.

"Is she your handler? She is the one protecting you from the guys you told me?"

Vincent shook his head "No, she…" What he is supposed to say? She wasn't his girlfriend, but she wasn't just a friend either.

"It's…complicated." He finally said "Alex I…"

"You are in love with her." She said simply.

His mouth dropped It was that obvious?

"And she loves you." Alex said sitting in the same place Catherine sat a few moments ago.

Vincent looked at his shoes "I don't know about that."

Alex laughed "always blind. Vincent a girl doesn't just left a hospital, after an almost death experience to save someone if she didn't care and love this person."

"Maybe you are right" Vincent said "But that doesn't change the fact that ,my life is not normal and I can't ask anything to her."

"Maybe you should let her decide; after all it's her life. The same way you should have come to me, years ago."

"Alex…I'm so sorry, for what I did to you. But believe me it was the best option."

She didn't respond and they just talked about who the stalker could be. One hour later Catherine came back.

"Do you recognize this man?"

"Oh my god!" Alex said shocked "I treated him a few months ago. He said I was in love with him, but I told him, I…already had someone in my life."

"We need to find a way to get him" Vincent said and Catherine looked at him, she didn't miss the _we_ part.

"He has invaded my email, I can say I'm leaving town with the man I love and he will show up."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Catherine said.

"No, you two will protect me."

"Are you kidding me?" Vincent said angry "Have you seen her state? Catherine can't be involved with all of this."

Catherine could see Vincent losing control, so she came near him and touched his face "Vincent I'm ok. I'm here. I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Vincent took a deep breath "Are you serious considering all of this?"

"Actually I am. But you have to stay away, go and I'll deal with this." Catherine said and smile "Its just another day in the office, I'll be ok."

"You can send the message, Alex." Catherine said.

Alex smiled and started to type, Vincent took a deep breath and left the apartment. He wasn't about to let Catherine hurt herself because of him... so he did something that later Catherine would want to kill him, but now her safety was his number one priority. He took his phone and called someone

"I would like to talk with detective Tess Vargas."

"Vargas speaking, May I help you?"

"I'm Vincent Zalaski and I'm Catherine's…boyfriend."

"Catherine's what?" Tess asked in shock, why Catherine did not tell her?

"Listen we don't have much time, but you need to help Catherine. I'm out of town and Catherine just checked herself out of the hospital. Apparently some nurse that helped her is in trouble, a stalker or something and Catherine is helping her. The last time I talked to her I could swore she was in a lot of pain. So, please don't let her do anything stupid."

"She must have some kind of trauma or something" Tess murmured "Don't worry, Catherine will be at the hospital in the next hour. You know, I didn't even know Catherine had a boyfriend, but I'm already like you. Hope Cat introduces us soon."

"Thank you Tess, maybe next time I'm on the town;"

Vincent waited in the roof, he could hear Catherine screaming on the phone and seconds later leave the building. "I'm going to kill you" He read in the message that he just received. Vincent laughed at least she would be safe and sound.

Vincent came back to Alex's apartment, he needed to finish their conversation.

"Catherine is not here" Alex said and he could see, she as angry.

"I know it's not right I appear now in your life, especially after 10 years you thinking I was dead. But Alex, you need to move on. What we had… was ten years ago. I'm not the same person."

"Neither am I" she said "I don't know. It's just see you coming back… I thought I could have that life again. But clearly your heart is with her. You don't even care about me anymore."

"Don't say that. Alex, you will always be special for me. I will always care for you, but after tonight we can talk to each other again. You need to forget about me. It's not safe for me, but it's more dangerous for you."

"You keep saying that but I don't understand." She asked truly confused.

"It's better if you don't" Vincent said and it was time to say good bye.

"Take care of yourself Alex; I will be at the hospital, just in case. But please, move on. I don't want to live with that guilty anymore."

They hugged each other, and before he left Alex gave him something.

"What is this?" He asked when she gave him a bag.

"Our letters and photos. Catherine said it might be dangerous if someone saw them."

"Thank you!" he said truly, even when he didn't want he brought problems for the person he cares.

"You know all of us have our first love, sometime we overcome them. I always want to leave the country and help people. Maybe I finally can let you go."

"I wish you all the best."

Two hours later Vincent was at Catherine's he was a little surprised that she was there and not in a hospital, but he soon understood when he heard Evan's voice.

"I should arrest you for this." Evan said in his ridiculous british accent.

Catherine laughed "It was not a big deal, she needed help and I was there. The doctor said it was fine for me to recovery at home."

"After I guarantee I would look after you." Evan responded "And don't you dare say otherwise, because since your boyfriend is out of town, I will be checking you for the next days. By the way, why did you lie to us? You said that Vincent Zalaski didn't exist."

"We had a fight… and why are we talking about him?" Catherine asked "I promise I won't leave the apartment, besides Joe took my badge and my gun. Now, thanks to Vincent, everyone think I have a serious post-traumatic stress."

Vincent could tell she was mad at him, but what he was supposed to do? Let her walking around after been shot and have a car accident? No way!

"I'll come tomorrow to check on you, please take care of yourself." Evan said and a few minutes later he left the apartment.

He waited, Catherine was in her bathrrom changing her clothes, he heard when she gasped in pain…

"I can help you with that, I mean the dressing part if you want…"

"Thank you…" she said "but I'm ok!"

She came to him, and he could see she was not ok.

"Tess called, she got the guy and Alex is ok."

Vincent smiled "I know"

Catherine nodded and thought 'of course he was there'

He noticed something on her pocket "What do you have in here?"

"Nothing!" she said shyly but Vincent wasn't buying it.

"Let me see" he grabbed and saw a picture of him.

"Did you get this?" he said with a big and bright smile 'please say yes, say yes' he thought.

"No, it was an accident."

Vincent smile faded but came back the second he noticed her heart beating fast; she was lying.

She took the picture from his hand "I don't know, I wanted to know him…

He put his hand on his pockets "That guy isn't completely gone, ok?"

Catherine just stared at him and changed the subject "Thank you, by the way. Now I'll have to face a shrink and give Tess, Evan and a lot of people a bunch of explanation about a boyfriend I don't have."

Vincent could not stop the laugh "I know you are mad because you have to stay at home, but I came really closer to lose you. I'm not taken any risk again."

"I…" she took a deep breath her shoulder was hurting "You don't have to look out for me 24/7 at day, Vincent. It's too risky."

He nodded, why she sounded so upset "Let me look at your shoulder, you skip a breath every time you move your arm.

"It's ok, Evan already checked it. Maybe you should go see Alex."

That hurt him, but this time he wasn't leaving without say everything he was feeling.

"This is your way to dogging you and me?" he asked "Think about it, why you and I are still stuck here, why we don't move forward?"

"It's complicated!"

He shook his head "I think it's convenient that it's complicated. Did you forget that I've been looking after you? I know your patterns. You like to pick bad boys, because that way you can keep your distance. And I guess I'm the ultimate bad boy…The truth is I'm not really an option for you, am I?" he said and he was holding his tears.

"You want me to believe that your ex showing up doesn't change everything?" Catherine was trying not to show how jealous she really was.

Vincent took a step forward "It doesn't change us."

"Maybe you are right" she looked away "Maybe I don't remember how to be close to somebody. But you can look me in the eye and say you don't have feelings for her?"

Vincent took a deep breath, so that was it? She was scared that he was going to run away back to Alex? He held her face with his hands making Catherine face him "I care about Alex, but I don't have romantic feelings for her. I don't want her. I don't love her anymore."

A tear fell on her face and Vincent wiped it. "Don't push me away Catherine."

Catherine hugged him but didn't promise anything and that, didn't go unnoticed by Vincent.

_If I can not make you the happiest person  
I'll get closer as possible  
All inconveniences in our favor  
And yes differences, but  
Never higher than our value_

_(Charlir Brown Jr - Vicius e Virtudes - Vices and Virtues)_

* * *

**I have one more chapter, but I don't know when I will update, hopefully before Thursday. Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed, put this in your favorites or/and alert.**

**Oh by the way, i don't think Evan accent ridiculous, that's just something that i can say Vincent thinks all the time. For me is really sexy!**

**Guest :** Thank you so much, hope you liked this.

**Debby:** What do you think of this chapter? Thank you for your support.

**E.B. Cameron:** I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much.

**J.M. Holm:** I'm honor you think the show should have happened the way I wrote. Hopefully you liked this chapter too. Thank you!

**Laura:** First of all thank you for the review, Charlie Brown Jr means a lot to me. And I can only imagine how the city is. Let's hope he is in a better place.

**medwards245:** Thank you, I love that moments too, and seen by the promos we will have some VinCat amazing moments. Hope you like this too.

**For all of you have an amazing week and don't forget this week Beauty & the Beast come back with a new episode. Can't wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more and Vincent would have been the same of the first nine episodes. The Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. **

**Ok this is the last time i'll go back and forth. This chapter happend the next day of the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_They say it's impossible to find love without losing the reason,_  
_But for those ones who have strong thought, the impossible is just a matter of opinion (Chalir Brown Jr - Só os loucos sabem - Only the crazy ones know)_

"So, what now?" Vincent asked a few moments later.

Catherine sighed "I don't know. Tess and Evan know you, they saw your picture in the police station…We can fool ourselves thinking everything is ok, because it's not."

"I know you are worried, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you and me. Where that leaves us?"

Catherine looked at his eyes "You tell me."

Vincent smiled "I would like to think I'm your boyfriend now."

"I like the way that sounds!" Catherine smiled and kissed him.

They were enjoying each other's company, unfortunately he would have to leave; sooner or later Heather or worst Evan would show up.

"Since you told Tess you were out of town, I think we are safe for the next couple of weeks."

"A good boyfriend wouldn't leave his girl alone for so long after been shot." Vincent murmured.

"They don't need to think you are a good boyfriend" Catherine said serious "Vincent I would love to introduce you to them. But we can't! It's too dangerous for you!"

"I know." He took a deep breath "I just wish this was easier"

"I do too." She said simply.

"You never promised." Vincent murmured and Catherine looked at him confused.

"Promise what?"

"I ask you to promise that you wouldn't push me away. I want to show you Catherine that I'm in this. That I want this…us."

Catherine took a deep breath "Vincent I promise that I will try. You have to understand that I'm not used to this. I'm used to deal with things on my own; it's not something that I can change easy. But I promise I will try, ok?"

"Thank you!" he kissed her and then sighed.

"I have to go, your sister is coming." He hugged her "I will see you tonight!"

"Bye!" she said and after that he was gone.

Five minutes later Heather was walking into the apartment, she looked at her sister ashamed and regret in her eyes. "I'm so sorry; I should have been more careful with my words and you know… everything."

Heather came to the couch and hugged her sister "I know you have been through a lot and…"

"Don't worry. And by the way, I'm sorry too." Catherine took a deep breath "I'm not used to this. And I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, especially, right now. I will try, ok?"

"Ok!" Heather smiled "So, Tess told me that Vincent Zalanski exist, why did you lie to me?"

'Here it goes' Catherine thought "We had a fight before Dad's wedding and I thought we were over"

"Tess said he was really worried about you. "she said punching her sister in the shoulder.

"HEATHER!" Catherine screamed "Please be careful!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Heather said and looking to her sister's face she finally realized that something was wrong.

"What's up Cat? It's something bothering you, what is it?"

"I..I don't know. Vincent and I we helped each other to get out some really dark places, and…"

"You are worried this isn't real?" Heather held her sister hand, really concerned for her.

"It doesn't mean that is good."

"Listen, I know, been at home is driving you crazy, why after doctor Sexy says you are ok, you don't ask for a few days and take a trip."

"Doctor sexy?" Catherine said laughing "You mean Evan."

"You understood. The point is, take a few days for yourself, I would say that I would go with you, but I have a feeling you need to do this on your own or maybe with Vincent too."

"Maybe you are right. But like you I have a feeling Evan won't let me out of his sights so easy."

"Yeah, that's all you. You shouldn't have left the hospital and go to help that nurse. It was reckless and irresponsible."

"I know!"

"I going to take a shower, if you need anything just scream ok?"

Catherine nodded and her conversation with her sister was still on her head. Actually, it was a good idea take a few days to her…And since her last weekend vacation with Vincent didn't happen, maybe he could go with her.

When the night came Vincent was waiting for Evan leave, just like the other night. The British doctor was making the dressing AGAIN. Vincent was grateful for all Evan had done. But it didn't diminish the fact that Evan has feelings for Catherine and see him touching her like that… was driving Vincent crazy.

"So, I have a question." Catherine said when Evan was ready to leave.

"No, Catherine we can't make out…yet." He said laughing.

"You think you are so funny. Seriously, since I'm doing well…I'm going to ask Joe for a few days off. I need to get out of here, before I have to face a shrink. Would you…"

"You want me to go with you? Catherine I 'm flattered but…"

"No!" she almost screamed "Actually I need to be by myself, can you please tell Joe that I'm ok for that? I don't want to make anything to prolong my time on the desk."

"Anything for you, sweetheart!" Evan responded kissing her on the cheek.

And Vincent almost screamed, ok Evan saved her life, but he already knows Catherine has a boyfriend. He should have stopped with the whole flirting thing.

"Thank you for everything." Catherine smiled to him and Vincent thought he was going to be sick.

After what seemed hours to Vincent, Evan finally left and since he saw no signs of Heather he made his appearance. "I thought he was going to be here forever."

Catherine laughed "Are you jealous, Mr. Keller?"

"Yes!" he shrugged and Catherine looked at him in shock. Not in a million years he thought she would see a guy confessing he was jealous. "I mean, he kissed you and he likes you A LOT and…"

"And…" she put left arm through his neck, she didn't even tried to raise the right arm.

"And he can give you the normal life I want for you."

"I already told you, who said I want a normal life?" Catherine answered kissing him.

"Let's go to my bedroom, Heather will be home soon."

"You know, I'm not that easy." Vincent joked and Catherine laughed

"Please, not you too."

They got into her bedroom and Vincent sat on his bed, "So I heard you want to leave town for a while…"

"Actually I have a question for you."

"I'm all ears"

Catherine sat next to him "My family…actually Heather and I have this cabin. My mom left to us and I was thinking it would be a good idea get out of here for a few days. And since our last trip couldn't happen, I thought maybe you could go with me. "

"Let me get this straight, a few days, without worrying about anything, just enjoy with you…when we are leaving?" Vincent was really excited and Catherine was really happy to see him like that.

"I will call Joe in the morning, as soon as he say yes, we can go."

"I can wait for that" Vincent murmured before kiss her.

"Me either."

_Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact. (Henry James)_

* * *

**That was short, but I hope you liked. Actually I would update a totally different chapter, but I received this review and I had a great idea. Do you remember that Vincent and Catherine were going to a trip before he black out again? I thought why not write about this?**

**Let's just hope I can put in the paper all the idea I'm having right now. Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed, put this on alert or/and your favorites.**

**Bonesbemmettlover:** Thanks!

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you so much. I hope you liked this and my crazy idea.

**Guest:** Thank you so much, this came earlier than even I thought. You guys have given me so amazing feedbacks that it get me inspired. So, I have a couple of hours free and here it goes. Hope you liked.

**medwards245 3:** You know your review gave me this idea. Since there won't be any Alex and cabin with Vincent here I thought I could do a trip with Catherine instead. Thanks for your review and I hope you like where this is going.

**Guest:** Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys anyone alive after Any Means Possible? If you didn't watch please, you HAVE to! CW you BETTER GET US SEASON 2! So, last night I was on twitter (I have an account but I never used until last night, I'm more the type of Facebook girl, I'm in there every single day), and I noticed that we need to make some noise for CW wake up…during the week and specially Tuesdays and Thursday. So to help our beloved show, I'll be more present there, and we can all talk about our stories and the episodes…so if you have a twitter account follow me and I followed you, ok? spnferreira. Let's make them hear us! Also, don't forget to send your books based on beauty and the beast tale to the president of The Cw.**

**Thank you so much ****E.B. Cameron**** She helped me with the cabin's location. If it wasn't for her i would be saying that Blake lake is about one or ten hours from New York. LOL**

**__****English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I would say I don't use google, but i did used it to find some pictures and the location of the lake), please let me know. Hope you like it!**

**That's been said here is the new chapter.**

* * *

_Our doubts are traitors,_

_And make us lose the good we oft might win_

_By fearing to attempt. (William Shakespeare)_

They had to wait a whole week. Evan wanted to make sure that Catherine would be ok, all by herself in the middle of nowhere, as he denominated the place she was going. Poor Evan didn't know that Catherine wouldn't be alone. She would be with the man she loved, who loved her too.

"So, when are you two coming back?" JT asked as Vincent was packing his things.

"I don't know, man...probably in a week or so. Catherine has two weeks off; Joe was real generous considering, she still has to see a shrink.

"Knowing Catherine she is not exactly exciting for that, am I right?"

Vincent sighed "You can say that. Talking to a therapist is not something new for her; I guess does not bring good memories."

JT put a hand on Vincent's right shoulder "At least you will have a few days to have a good time. Just not forget to text me from time to time. Just to let me know how you two are, ok?"

Vincent smiled "Done"

In the meantime Catherine arrived and Vincent couldn't stop his smiled. Of course that little detail didn't go unnoticed to JT. Vincent's best friend had his doubts about Catherine in the beginning, but he was really glad to be proved wrong. IT was good to see Vincent smiling…truly smiling after ten years.

"Hi, JT" Catherine smiled to him "Everything, ok?"

"Same old. You too take care in this trip, ok?"

"Don't worry, the place we are going, it's safe. In fact everybody is thinking that I'm going to my dad's cabin…which is pretty much in the middle of nowhere." She laughed.

"That is not suppose the perfect place for you to go?" He was confused.

"Exactly, if Murfield has been check on my dad's that will be the place they will all think I am when actually we will be in a totally different place.

"Girl you are the devil" JT laughed.

"Especially because I still don't trust a hundred percent on Evan…You told me there was a bug on his office. I've been watching my every move, but…I don't know what Murfield could have heard there."

"My girl is a genius isn't she?" Vincent came giving her a quick kiss.

"Ok, you two love birds, be careful on the road and…just be careful. I got go to class."

"Oh, here" Catherine said giving him a sheet of paper "Where we are going to be; the signal is good, so if you need anything just call us."

"Ok! Have a nice and safe trip."

They said their good byes and as soon as JT left the warehouse Vincent pulled Catherine's on his arms "Hi!" he smiled kissing her deeply.

"Hi" she replied when they pulled apart "Ready to go?"

"You have no idea."

Vincent and Catherine left the warehouse "Let's get out of the city first then if you want you can drive." Catherine offered.

"Ok!" he nodded throwing his things in the car.

Vincent couldn't take the smile of his face, since he met Catherine he felt like new things were possible for him, that he had a life again. And just this moment with her, getting out of the city with her meant so much…not only they could be alone for a while, but knowing that Catherine was comfortable enough to be alone with _**him**_ for so long, made him feels **normal.**

"So, you never told me where this cabin of yours is." He said when he saw the plaque they were leaving New York."

She laughed "You are so curious…It's about five hours from New York City, it's located on the Blake Lake. It belonged to my mom's family. We have a person that goes there once in a month to clean, open a little… It was a good thing Evan made us to wait a whole week, the place was cleaned yesterday."

They talked the entire way, Vincent even drove for a couple of hours… They were enjoying every single moment together, like they were just a couple in a romantic trip. It was almost evening when they got there and Vincent was really surprised for what he was seeing.

It was a secluded place and Vincent could have sworn there were no neighbors in the next 10 miles. As he entered the cabin he saw a living room with a fireplace, a TV plasma and right in the front of them a huge couch and two armchairs.

He helped Catherine to bring all the food they were going to need for the time they were going to spend there, and the kitchen made him remember his parent's cabin. Catherine noticed Vincent's silence.

"Lot of memories?" she asked holding him by the waist.

"How do you know?" he asked confused.

"Well, you came from a family of doctors, it's not hard to figure out you had a cabin too." She shrugged. Vincent bowed his head and kissed her. He didn't want to keep secrets from her, actually he got engaged to Alex in his parents' cabin, but he didn't want to ruin the moment either so he decided to keep that to himself for a while.

"So, can you put our stuff upstairs, while I do something to eat?"

"Sure" he said. Vincent grabbed their things and went upstairs. There were two rooms: the master bedroom with en suite and another bedroom with two beds. Vincent was really excited to spend the night holding Catherine, but he didn't know if their new relationship status, involved the same bed. To play safe, he put Catherine's things in the master and his things in the other room, coming downstairs when he finished.

As Catherine was in the kitchen Vincent grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He loved just to watch her…he has been doing that for so long and have her now with him…be able to hold her, kiss her... was unutterable.

"You will make me blush" Catherine said with her back to him.

Vincent laughed "And why is that?"

"You are staring me, some girls would consider it kind of creep." She pointed without face him.

"How did you know I was watching you?" he said putting the bottle of water in the table.

"I can feel… just like I could feel this past nine years."

"Really?" he said approaching her "So, tell me Miss Chandler, can you feel this?" He held her from behind, planting kisses on her neck.

Catherine turned around and kissed him, with love, passion and lust. "As much as I want to continue with this, I really have to finish dinner" she said pulling away.

Vincent laughed "Ok, may I help you?"

"If you insist." She shrugged "You can help cutting the zucchini."

Vincent nodded grabbing a knife "what we are eating anyway?"

"You told me once that you love Vegetable Risotto with Parmesan. So, I am making some for us."

He looked at her surprised "That was months ago. I didn't know you remembered." He approached to her giving a quick kiss "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this just because you like" she laughed "I might like a little bit too."

They were cooking together, teasing each other from time to time. When everything was almost ready, Catherine said she was going to take a quick shower before the dinner. Vincent had been the first since Catherine joking with him, managed to dirty him with tomato sauce.

When she got into the master bedroom she thought it was odd the fact that Vincent's things weren't there. She took her shower; she was going to ask him later after the dinner.

Catherine was wearing a white tank top and a black yoga pants and Vincent thought how she was beautiful with simple clothes. "Let's eat?" she asked picking and placing the food on the table.

Vincent was enjoying every single moment, he felt so normal with Catherine…so right. He wish they could have this moment for life…

They were sitting in the couch in front of the fireplace, Vincent with his right arm around Catherine and she resting her head on his chest "I have a question." She said after a moment of silence "Why did you put your things in the other room, not in the master."

Vincent took a deep breath "I didn't want to impose myself."

She looked at him confused "What do you mean, impose? Vincent I invited you here…"

"I know…it's just" he sighed "I want you so much. I've never want anyone as much as I want you…"

Catherine smiled "Good, because the same goes for me. Although, I can see a but, coming from you…"

"Two years ago I was with this woman and…I couldn't control it…you know."

Catherine stared him "Did you…did you kill her?"

"No!" he said and Catherine sighed in relief "but only because she ran."

Catherine caressed his cheek, "She wasn't me Vincent."

"What if I hurt you? I can't live with myself if i hurt you."

"You won't. You were always capable to control yourself around me."

Vincent stood up from the couch and walked to the fireplace. "I've never felt so out of control than when I'm with you." He murmured but Catherine was able to hear.

"Come here" she said and Vincent came back to the couch.

Vincent sat next to her without say a word. Catherine caressed his cheek again "I love you Vincent Keller."

"I love you too." He replied feeling her lips on his. The kiss was gentle, tasting the flavor of each other at first. But then something broke inside of them and the next thing they knew Vincent was wrapping his arms around Catherine's body and lifting her up so she was straddling him; his hands traveling through her body.

Vincent felt Catherine lift his shirt and in that moment, trying to control himself, he stopped the kiss "We should stop, I don't want to hur-"

Catherine silenced him with another kiss "That girl wasn't me Vincent and whatever your fears are…they aren't mine."

Vincent looked at her and all he saw in her eyes was love, trust and more love. He captured her lips to his again, after a few seconds he broke the kiss and took her in his arms in a bridal style, taking her to the bedroom. What was going to happen next was not just physical, was emotional…it wasn't just sex… was love.

_"Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he is in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you"(Unknown)_

* * *

**Ok, you can kill me now…but come on after episode 15 you can't complain…just go and watched the episode to imagine what they are doing in the bedroom. I've never see any couple with so much chemistry and coming for a Naley fan, believe me it's a huge thing… Jay and Kristin…OH MY GOD are you two serious playing a character? It looked like they were in their own world…both scenes were pretty HOT and I hope we have a lot of them, because serious…BEST SEX SCENE EVER…**

**Hope you liked this chapter too and I will try to write more this weekend, I can't make any promises, but one thing I can say for sure after last night's episode inspiration won't be a problem. And yes I will write what happed in the bedroom. I can't promisse it will be good, especial after what we saw, but i will try!**

**Oh and what you guys think about the promo for episode 16? The entire episode let me breathless and then they came with that promo and let me even worst (in a great way), I can't wait until Thursday!**

**Have a great weekend and I see you guys soon.**

**Guest: **Thank you...I looked for another place to take them, but since i'm getting out of Alex, i thought i could write what i really wanted to happen, like that trip we didn't get the chance to see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Guest:** I know Vincent's life wasn't easy, what he has been trought its too much...They both have a tough life, and like Catherine said they helped each other get out some dark places, but i don't know. Maybe its me, but i can't think about anything worse than to watch someone i love get killed in front of my eyes. I'm the type of person that wherever happen to me i can handle, but when it comes to my family and friends...i'll go crazy! I can't imagine spend ten years of my life thinking i was the reason that someone i love is dead... But i totally understand you...Vincent lost everything and everyone and he has to leave with the guilty too, not only becuase he murdered a lot of people, but brought Jt to all of that...I guess both of them have their share of issues and let's hope they can continue to help each other to heal. Thank you for your review and i hope you liked this chapter too.

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you so much for your help...And god last episode was AMAZING! I wasn't expecting they actually were going to do... Since they made us wait 14 episodes for the kiss and i thought 'ok, we will have the dream scene and that's it' So glad i was wrong! Hope you liked this one too.

**bonesbemmettlover:** Thank you! :)

**MB Stortroen:** Thank you so much! We will have some really funny moments between them. Especially because i think we won't have that in next week episode.

**medwards245 3:** Thank you! Me too it will be a better memory than Alex and Vincent...I just wanted to know where Catherine and Vincent were planing to go... What do you think about this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first attempt to write scenes for over eighteen years, I won't say that its actually good, but I actually proud the way it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. Please take it easy.**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google) please let me know.**

* * *

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place. (Zora Neale Hurston)_

Vincent put Catherine standing beside the bed, he caressed her face and she closed her eyes, just feeling the love and warm coming through the man she loved. Suddenly, Catherine felt Vincent's lips claiming hers and she promptly attended, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth.

She could feel everything, his love, his desire for her…but at the same time, she still could feel his fears…she caressed his back, lifting his shirt. She pulled apart from their kiss and murmured to him…"It's me Vincent and if we are together we can overcome anything."

That was all Vincent needed to hear, he kissed her with passion and allowed her to take off his shirt, she caressed his back and his chest and Vincent wanted to do the same with her. He kissed her neck and slowly took off her top too.

They fell in the bed, and piece by piece they got rid of their clothes…whispers, groans of pleasure permeated the room…they both naked giving and receiving pleasure. It was slow… unrushed, both of them wanting know each other, to prolong that moment as much as possible.

When their bodies were united, it was like finally, the last piece of the puzzle had been fitted; and they both felt the electricity as they moved as one; something indescribable.

In one moment Vincent's eyes changed the color, it wasn't dark from the lust and pleasure…but gold…The beast trying to take control, but with just one look at the woman in his arms, with just one of her touches, the beast disappeared and then again, they surrendered themselves to each other.

Catherine was under him, scratching his back, showing him how much pleasure he was giving to her, and Vincent was kissing and sucking her neck as he accelerated his movements even more, Catherine moving with him, them both in a single rhythm; a song being played.

Sweat…whispers… screams of pleasure ... desire ... love ... freedom. They reached paradise together as one. Vincent collapsed on top of her; his head on her shoulder…the only sound in the room was their hard breath. Vincent raised his head to look at her…and in her beautiful eyes he saw a reflection of his own feelings…he never thought that the things he was feeling was possible but seen and knowing that Catherine felt the same way was another dream come true. He pulled himself off her and they both gasped of the loss of contact. Catherine leaned her head to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Catherine."

She kissed his chest and he could feel her smile "I love you too." And after that, they fell asleep in each other arms, knowing that it was just the beginning.

In the next morning the sun was rising outside and Vincent was waking up slowly. It took a second for him to find out where he was and another second to understand what had happened the night before. He smiled as he looked at his side, Catherine's leg tangled on his, they were naked, just wrapped with the sheets and images of last night invaded his mind.

They gave themselves up to each other completely, body, heart and soul. Catherine was his in all sense of the word, just the way he was hers too. They belonged together, and like she said before, if they were together they would overcome anything.

He could see her breath changing, she was awake "You keep staring" she said without open her eyes.

He kissed her lips "That's because you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met."

"That good, hum" she laughed looking at him for the first time that day.

He laughed too "You have no idea" he brought her a little closer.

"I guess I was right!" she whispered to herself in Vincent's arms, but of course he could hear.

He caressed her arm "I can't put into words, how I'm feeling right now. Since I met you I feel like I found a part of me, I don't know if makes sense, especially because this is not fair to…

She silenced him with a kiss "You have to stop with this. I love you Vincent Keller, all of you. I don't need anything else.

He sighed "IT's just…you already gave up so much to be with me."

"I didn't give up of anything, but if I have to, then I will do it, without think twice and you want to know why?"

He looked at her with so much love that Catherine almost forgot what she was about to say...No one ever had looked at her like that. "Because all the things you are feeling, I feel them too. I've never felt so complete and so happy than when I'm with you. I'm selfish Vincent I won't give up on us.

Vincent was touched by her words ... Catherine called herself a selfish, but she was so wrong…She is the one that saved him from his loneliness, from his fears. He was the one that couldn't breathe if she wasn't around…but then again, despite the fact that this could sound arrogant, Vincent knew his feelings were perfectly corresponded. After last night he couldn't deny the fact that what they felt for each other was intense, but Vincent still had a major fear. "I'm scared for you Catherine, if Muirfield knows about you…"

"We will handle it; together." She assured him "We know things won't be easy, but as long as we stay united, nothing will happen to you, JT or me."

Vincent nodded, his girl had surely a way with words "You were amazing last night" he said as he kissed her forehead; he was trying to brighten their mood. They hadn't come to the cabin to relive all their problems or to think about what comes next. It was their moment, they were both in love and they were here to enjoy that feeling.

"Oh, I guess you showed me a few times last night." She teased him planting kisses on his chest. "Best night of my life." She confessed and they kissed passionately; all the sensations and feelings rising again.

A few hours later, Vincent and Catherine were eating breakfast, appreciating the view that the cabin provided to them.

"It's so peaceful here" Vincent murmured finishing eat his pancakes.

"Yeah" she smiled to him "It's a good place to be with people we love"

He held her hand "Thank you for invited me here"

Catherine kissed his hand "You are the only one I want to be with." She shook her head "God! The way you look at me…" she came closer and kissed him.

When they pulled apart to breath, they smiled to each other…the connection they shared now was something that couldn't even be described. The true is that Catherine and Vincent had been lost not only for the last ten years, but long before that. They were looking for something, someone to make them whole, but now they knew, they were looking for each other; the other half that was missing since they were born.

_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. (Mark Overby)_

* * *

_I know I promised some fun moments, but I just have to end the chapter here, don't be mad…please…Ok I watched last night the producers preview and OH MY GOD the morning after was so…without words. I'm so worried about what is coming for our couple. But, I have something to say, something I never thought that I would, but Murfield may be our hope with this hunt to the Vigilant (Am I the only one that hate this word?), They contacted Evan and now maybe is a good thing Evan is working for them, but don't get me wrong, I know Murfield will still hunt Vincent, but I guess first they will have to solve some things with NYPD. Again, I'm the only one that hates Tess and Joe together?_

_Don't forget to watch Beauty & The Beast on Cw tomorrow. Unfortunately this week my ratings won't count because, well I put in my computer that program to help our show, but I can only watch two or three episodes and this month its over…I will watch live in another website but, won't make any difference._

_The next chapter will have some funny moments, something some persons can consider silly, but they have been through so much, that I thought "oh come one they have the right to act like a teenagers once in a while" LOL_

_I will be on twitter tomorrow an hour before the show so if you want to talk about the show or my stories…_

**KathyGilbert97:** Thank you so much!I used to say the same thing about James and Joy from One Tree Hill. Jay and Kristin must be really good friends, because they are so confortable around each other that make all of us think it is real.

**Bonesbemmettlover:** Thank you! What do you think about this one?

**medwards245 3:** Thank you! Yeah, I wanted to write something that Catherine might actually do in the show…She is really smart to say to everyone where she will be, especially since in this, Evan was already in the Muirfield Radar. Hope you liked this one.

**MB Stortroen:** Thank you! Sorry not so funny moments in here, but I promise the next one is full of them…They deserve some time to relax and just enjoy their love.

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you so much for your support! You know, I was reading your story today and thinking…Maybe Tess will be the one to get hurt this week. That scene that Catherine was crying and I said for me it was relief, I don't know…especially after the producers preview and the synopsis saying Tess will find out something that will change her relationship with Catherine forever…maybe that scream is not about Vincent but about Tess instead. God, it's Thursday yet? I can stop myself to think about a lot of theories lol. Hope you liked this one too.

**Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more. And Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_To find someone who will love you for no reason, and to shower that person with reasons, that is the ultimate happiness. (Robert Brault)_

Vincent and Catherine were walking outside, holding hands. They were officially a couple now, but they knew things would be different as soon as they got home. Vincent promised himself that he wouldn't think about what would come next, but he was having a hard time with that. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things Catherine would have to give up to be with him, how many lies she would have to tell. And of course, there is Evan; the British doctor that have feelings for her. The same British doctor that had saved her life, the same guy she had kissed in her birthday party.

Evan was the perfect guy for her; her father and sister like him, her friends like him. There would be no lies, no secrets; she could be normal, she could have everything.

"Why so serious?" Catherine asked stopping their walk.

Vincent shook his head "Just thinking…" he responded hugging her tightly "I love you" he murmured in her ear.

Catherine smiled her heart full of joy "I love you too."

Catherine leaned away from their embrace and looked at his eyes. "There is something bothering you, tell me." She demand and Vincent knew he could never deny anything for her.

He kissed her lips and when they separated he took a deep breath "I know I promise not to think about what will happen when we come back to New York, but I can't stop thinking about how much this relationship will cost for you. Are you sure you want this? In this life you are constantly looking over your shoulder."

Catherine stroked his cheek and Vincent looked at her with a sad expression "Yes! I'm sure I want this, I'm sure I want us. I won't give up on us Vincent. And I certainly won't feel guilty for been happy. You are the one that I want."

He leaned his head forehead to hers "I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't" she murmured before kissing him again.

They walked a little closer to the shore, stopping in the dock; feeling the peace and enjoying the Lake's view.

"Thank you for coming with me." Catherine said passing an arm to his waist, resting her head in his chest.

Vincent held her "There is nowhere else I would like to be."

"You should enjoy this; you haven't even gotten to my difficult side yet." She said laughing.

"And why is that?" he smiled but before he could think about anything else, Catherine pushed him in the water, jumping there too.

"Catherine!" He screamed surprised when he emerged.

"You should have seen your face" she replied laughing.

"You can get pneumonia in this cold or hurt yourself. It was almost yesterday you…" he was trying to put some sense on her mind but she interrupted him getting closer and wrapping her arms on his neck, "I'm fine, Doctor Keller. Live a little." She teased him.

They kissed each other and the weather could be cold, but between them couldn't be hotter. When they pulled apart to breath Catherine said "Let's see if you can be faster in the water." She gave him a sly smile "Try to catch me!" and with that she disappeared in the water.

Vincent stood there for a few seconds, that woman would be the death on him, but who was he to complain? He loved to see this side of Catherine. He smiled to himself; he couldn't remember the last time he was happy like that. And then he asked if he had ever really been so at peace with himself. The answer he already knew. Even before the experiments, he always felt something wrong; even though he loved Alex, at that time he could feel that something was missing. Vincent listened carefully and with just one dive he grabbed her, they both laughing this time.

"Got you!" he said laughing.

"It's not fair" she replied giggling

"I am insulted. You were the one who want to test my abilities." He answered pretending to be hurt.

She didn't respond because her lips already had met his.

They played a little more in the water and then went back to the cabin; to take a nice, long and warm bath. They helped each other take off their wet clothes and last thing they knew, they were making love again. First was in the shower something really new to them. They explored each other; feeling the heat of their bodies with a mixture of the heat coming from the shower, it was impossible to know what was hotter. The union of their bodies bringing sensations never experienced before.

Then they went to bed, they couldn't get enough of each other, they have to wait for so long to be together, they had to go through so much to have this moment, that they didn't want to waste any other second.

"You need to stop looking at me like this." Catherine murmured to him snuggling her face in his shoulder.

"Looking like what?" he asked confused and with a husky sexy voice.

She gave him a kiss and caressed his face "Like you never want to leave this bed."

He smiled holding her closer with his arm wrapped around her "Sorry, I can't. I really don't want to leave this bed."

Catherine giggled "Neither am I." and kissed him again.

The day it was almost ending so they went to the roof top to watch the sunset. Catherine was with her back in Vincent's chest and he protectively, had his arms around her. They were quite for a while until Vincent break the silence. Since the first time they made love, he wanted to ask Catherine something, but he didn't want to ruin their mood. But with her in his arms like that, after the day they shared… For the first time they spent every second of a day together, they were closer than they ever been…

"You weren't afraid, not even for a second?" he murmured in her ear.

"What?" she asked confused "When?"

"Last night when we were making love, my adrenaline kicked in and my eyes" he stumbled with the words "my eyes changed."

She turned around to face him, looking straight to his eyes; she needed him to see the truth "Not for one second. I told you, whatever your fears are, they aren't mine." And behind those words he found nothing but love and trust.

He sighed "Can I say I was and am afraid?" He wanted to be honest to her, maybe she didn't think about all the risks she will be taking.

She looked at him concerned waiting for him to continue "What if you get pregnant, Catherine? My DNA is…there are no guarantees that…."

She cupped his face "So much for a doctor" they both smiled "Vincent I wasn't a virgin until last night; I'm on birth control since I was eighteen. If it happens we will be together, and I will love that child as much as I love you. And if we can't have that, you are more than enough for me. Don't over react for something you are just assuming it's dangerous, ok? I know your DNA is a real concern for you, but let's cross that bridge if and when we got there. Let's just be grateful that we have each other. My question is…is that will be enough for you?"

This time he cupped her face, "You are all that I need Catherine. When I'm with you, nothing else matters…I feel strong, I feel a man again. I love you."

They sealed that promise with a passionate kiss. They might not have all the answers, but they knew that their love was more than enough to face the world.

_Love cures people—both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it. (Karl Menninger)_

* * *

_I already asked this in another chapter, but I have to ask again; anyone alive after Insatiable? God, what an episode! I loved the awkwardness Catherine was having; she didn't know what to say, especially because all she wanted was to be in bed with him LOL. Ok I was the only one that noticed a little jealousy coming from Vincent's voice when she said that the last time she LIKED the guy she screwed up? For what I heard someone from her past will be coming back, my guess it is an ex. I just hope the writers do better job than they did with Alex. _

_Did you notice the lack of "I love you" coming from Vincent? I was expecting when he pulled her from a kiss before they went to different directions, that he would say that, but no. Come on writers, we wait for that for 14 episodes; I was just hoping he would say more often. The "you are amazing" don't count for me, sorry. LOL_

_What about Tess? Oh my god, I love hating her Character right now, Nina is an amazing actress and Evan…ok I almost forgive him because he is in love with Catherine and despite his horrible way to show that, he is just trying to protect her. I'm almost forgiving Vincent for the whole Alex fiasco; Evan won't be much work…Besides, like Jensen and Jay, Max has that voice that GOD! Oh and let's not forget that Gabe guy…what he is up to, one of the guys he was talking is Ty Olson he played Benny on Supernatural this season, I loved his character on the show and when I saw him in BATB I was screaming NOOOOOOOOO Come back to Supernatural, stop hunt Vincent, you are a vampire not Human LOL. I think my mom thought I was crazy LOL…_

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you! I totally agree with you, fan fiction have been a life saver, especially yours. You are a great writer!

**medwards245:** The morning after was cute, not the way I was hoping. I really wish we had Vincent waking up with Cat in his arms, hope we get to see that in the future. Thank you for your review.

**Megrock7: **Thank you! Vincat give me so much inspiration. What do you think about this one?

**MB Stortroen:** Thank you! First funny moment is here, this is not the end. Let's just say, Vincat will try to cook together and just imagine, those two in the kitchen...things heat up…Hope you enjoyed this one.

**bonesbemmettlover 3:** Thank you so much! I really hope you like this chapter, they are so cute and hot at the same time when they are together…

_Have an amazing week and I will try to write more until Wednesday…Oh and please don't forget to re watch Insatiable this Tuesday._

_You guys are the best!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more. And Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. It's tomorrow! Please don't forget to watch América us beasties around the world need you! **_

* * *

_Love is when you can be your true self with someone, and you only want to be your true self because of them. (Terri Guillemets)_

If there was one thing Catherine and Vincent were really enjoying, was the simple fact to sleep and wake up in each other's arms. It was just the third day in the cabin, but after all the things that happened between them, they were sure that they were both in that relationship for the long run.

"Good Morning!" Catherine said when she noticed Vincent had waked up. She had her back on his chest and his right arm wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her neck and tightened his embrace "I could be used to this!" he murmured in her ear.

She turned over to face him and he caressed her cheek "Good Morning!" he said kissing her.

"Are you ok?" she asked when they pulled apart.

He smiled "I'm more than ok." He assured her "I can't remember the last time I was happier than now. I never thought I would find someone that could accept all of me… that I could just be myself…"he took a deep breath "Where did I find you?"

She laughed "I told you once, you haven't even gotten in my difficult side yet" she was kidding but Vincent noticed that she was actually trying to warn him. "I will screw up a lot, Vincent. You might think, Muirfield is a problem, but believe me…I have faults and…"

He put a finger on her lips, making her stop "I'm not going anywhere Catherine Chandler. The same way you keep saying that you accept me for who I am, I accept you too. We will figure out everything, together."

She smiled "Together. I like the way that sounds." Catherine kissed him and then decided it was time to get out of the bed and make some breakfast.

"Do we have to?" Vincent asked when Catherine was tying her robe.

She giggled "Well, we have to eat." She shrugged and then sat next to him, murmuring in his ears "Besides, you must be strong so we can continue our activities.." She kissed his cheek and when she was about to leave the bed, he held her and laid her on the bed. "Oh I can promise I am strong enough to continue from where we stopped last night!"

After the breakfast, Catherine decided to show Vincent some pictures that her family, kept in the cabin. They were sitting in the couch facing each other, having a great time and laughing about some of photos.

"You were cute with a fringe" he said with a picture of a three years old Catherine in his hands.

"Nooooooo I can't believe they still have this." She laughed.

"Oh come on. You were a beautiful little girl."

Her face was turning read "Thank you."

He laughed "And you are even more beautiful when you blush" he kissed her cheek.

She punched his shoulder "So violent" he said joking.

And then Vincent found one picture that Catherine never imagined it would be there. She thought she had got rid all of them, but clearly she was wrong… her parents, Heather and Catherine with an ex-boyfriend; they were in front of the Cabin.

Vincent cleared his throat "So…Who is this?" he knew he shouldn't be jealous; but, it was stronger than him.

"Well I introduce to you the ultimate Ass that ever crossed my path" she laughed.

Vincent looked at her in shock, he would never imagine hearing that and then he understood, he was the guy she dated when her mother was killed.

"Is…is he the one who…"

"Yeah!" she took the photo and ripped. "I thought I had got rid of all of them ten years ago."

He nodded "You used to come here often with them?"

Catherine looked at him and nodded "Yeah" and then she noticed Vincent's face, he wasn't talking about her parents but the guy; so she continued "Not with him, of course. Actually he just came here once, and it was the day we took this picture."

"How do you know I was talking about him?" He questioned.

Catherine sighed, she promised to try to be more open, and that was what she was going to do "You are not the only one that feels insecurity or jealousy. When you found Alex I felt a lot of both."

"It makes me a terrible person to admit that I'm glad to hear that?" he said with a big smile "Although, watching you push me away was not funny at all." He continued.

She gave a shy smile "I'm sorry. But, you have to understand that it wasn't just Alex. It was about everything. I'm not good at to be vulnerable, you know. My mom was the only person I knew I could trust and since she died I felt alone…and then when I met you, I finally found someone that I could depend on, that I could be myself…"

She never finished that sentence because Vincent's lips collided with hers "I told you I'm not going anywhere, but I have to say this, you trying to send me to Alex, was the worst thing you ever done."

"What is that saying if you love someone set them free?" she shrugged "Your happiness is the most important thing to me."

He shook his head outraged "So, that mean, I should leave and let you be with Evan?"

"Are you crazy?" she asked shocked "I love you, I could never be happy with him!"

"The same goes for me. I love you; I've been in love with you for a very long time, so don't ever doubt it."

She caressed his cheek "Enough about the past! What do you say we start lunch, what do you want to eat?"

Vincent understood, Catherine was trying; she promised to try to let him in and that was what she was doing, but everything has limits and for the day Catherine had hers.

In the afternoon Catherine decided she wanted to show Vincent her secret place "No one ever found me there." She had said to him.

The walk was a bit long but half an hour later they got to the place. Vincent was mesmerized by what he was seeing. The location offered a privileged view of the lake, it was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful" he said passing an arm through Catherine's shoulder, bringing her closer.

"You know, you are the first person I brought here." She murmured to him.

Vincent lowered his head to kiss her "Thank you!" he said when they pulled apart.

They sat there talking about everything and anything in particular, learning new things discovering new things about them.

"I would never say you are a rock fan!" Vincent exclaimed surprised.

Catherine laughed "oh come on! What is not to love about Ac/Dc?"

"Good point." He answered "How was your first concert"

Catherine start to laugh "I can see it was at least funny" Vincent concludes. When Catherine was able to talk again she said "Actually it's not a story to laugh, but now… I had 15 years old and Ac/Dc would be playing on Hard Rock Café in New York, my father forbade me to go, so I pretend to sleep at a friend's house."

"Such a rebel!" Vincent pointed

"Uhh that's not the whole story!" she murmured a little embarrassed "To buy the ticket I needed to have at least 18 so I bought a fake id and everything was doing fine, you know. I just didn't count with the fact that my grandma would be sick, and my parents would need me at home."

"What happed? He asked really interested in the story.

"Long story short, since my Dad was a known lawyer and my mother a doctor, I guess the only people who weren't looking for me was the FBI; but since now I know she worked for the government, they must have been after me too." And with that Catherine and Vincent start to laugh.

"Imagine my face; I was in the middle of the crowd with my friends enjoying a hell of a concert and when I look at my side I found my dad and two cops"

"It was bad?" Vincent asked.

"Bad? Try four months going straight school straight home. I was almost crazy and finally my mom convinced my father that I already had learned my lesson."

"Who would think that my girl was already been wanted by police and committed a crime."

"Shhhhh…It's a secret!" she murmured in his ear.

"I promise not to tell anyone." He responded and kissed her.

They were back in the cabin and while Vincent took a shower Catherine was making dinner, lasagna and green salad. It was her mother's recipes.

"Smells good!" Vincent said walking in the kitchen.

"I'm making the sauce want to prove?" Catherine offered in a spoon.

Vincent nodded and after proves he said "That's amazing!"

"Really?" she asked happily surprised "My mom used to make it."]

"She would be very proud!" Vincent answered and Catherine knew he wasn't saying just because of the food. "Thank you!" she said kissing him.

After dinner Catherine decide to make some chocolate fondue with strawberries, grapes and peach; she was cutting the fruits when Vincent wrapped his arms around her. "Chocolate and Catherine must be really good" he said seductively, he took a little bit of melted chocolate and put in her mouth kissing her. "Yeah definitely really good!" he said picking the strawberry and eating it.

Catherine looked at him 'Two can play this game Keller' she thought. She came closer to him, this time she was the one that put chocolate on his mouth…she took her time, tasting… feeling the flavor; when she finished Vincent was the one who was dizzy.

They explored that new thing, chocolate and their bodies…the fruits totally ignored; it was a good thing the cabin didn't have neighbors because that night they were not silent.

_We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness — and call it love — true love. (Robert Fulghum)_

* * *

_This was supposed to be a story about the Vincent we knew in the first nine episodes, how Catherine didn't accept help and how she didn't know how to let people in. How I turned this about Vincent and all his issues? LOL Well I tried to bring some perspectives about Catherine, I hope I succeed. Honestly I'm not sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!_

_Oh don't forget tomorrow a new episode of BatB and pleaseeeeeeee AMERICA WATCH!_

_Have an amazing end of week and I hope see you on twitter tomorrow._

**KathyGilbert97:** Thank you so much! I hope you liked this one too.

**MB Stortroen:** Thank you! I wil continue the fondue thing in the next chapter; hope you like it.

**Guest: **Sorry, not here. I would love to see a little Vincent on the show, for now I want them just be act like a normal couple, dealing with their issues and really develop a relationship. Thank you for your review!

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you so much! Have you seen the new spoiler? It says that Vincent will be jealous about some new guy, he will be even possessive about Catherine and I can't wait to see that. If with Evan he almost turned into the beast, and besides He and Catherine weren't together, imagine now? I can't wait for the next episode either…

**Bonesbemmettlover:** I love them together too, I'm writing this, because I'm really frustrated. Our couple can't have one morning of peace… Hope you enjoyed this one too. Thank you for your review!

**medwards245:** Thank you! Vincent and Catherine have a lot trust issues; they blamed themselves for so long that they really don't know how to be in a real relationship. But I guess they are doing fine now, talking about their feelings is the first step. Hope you liked this one too.

**Thank you so much for who put this in alert and/or in your favorites.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more. And Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know.**

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.(Lao Tzu)" _

In the next morning, Catherine woke up lying on the living room carpet; she looked around and didn't see Vincent. At first, she was confused. What she was doing in the living room, with nothing but Vincent's shirt? Then images of last night popped in her head…they had a chocolate party and they sure had a lot of fun doing it.

"Good morning" she heard Vincent's voice and when she lifted her head a little to look at him, she realized how much fun they had had.

"Oh my god, we did all of this?" Catherine she stood up and walked towards Vincent who had a broom and a bucket in his hand and of course, a naughty smile on his face; which Catherine pretended not to notice.

He shrugged "Well, it wasn't Muirfield"

She looked around there was chocolate almost everywhere…and Catherine's face was turning red.

"You know you have to stop this, walking around just with my shirt, it's so tempting…Especially when you are embarassed" Vincent said grabbing her into his arms, kissing her lips.

"It's not funny!" she murmured in his lips.

"Oh I'm sure it is and it was" he said laughing "In fact, I don't know what was my favorite part, maybe the tub and I certainly don't mind going back in a few" he winked at her and Catherine hit his arm playfully.

"First we need to clean up this house or we will be eaten by bees and ants"

"That means we can go to the tub when we are done?"

This time Catherine was the one who winked "Maybe."

After an hour and had eaten breakfast Vincent and Catherine were in each other's arms. The bathtub was in the master bedroom and they sure were enjoying. After making love in the water Vincent had his eyes closed as he felt Catherine's lips on his face and then in his chest. Vincent pulled her closer to him**; **their bare chests in contact with each other. He open his eyes and found those beautiful eyes staring him…her eyes were one of things he loved the most on her.

Since the first time they met, even when he tried to scare her and push her away, he never saw any fear towards him; she was never afraid of him. In her eyes he found a stillness and bravery, passion and love, loyalty and trust.

"You keep staring" she mocked him.

"And you keep saying that" he answered and kissed her lips. "I'm gonna miss this, you know? Have you all by myself, all day, all night…" He sighed

"I know what you mean." She put her head on his chest "But you are very welcome to spend the night with me. Of course, we have to be really quiet, since I have a roommate."

Vincent laughed "I don't know if we are the quite type."

She looked at him and said serious "We will make work. We are in this together and I'm sure as hell won't let you go so easily, Mr. Keller." She smiled.

"Since I don't have any plans to go anywhere but where you are, I think I'm ok with that!"

"I love you" Catherine said and after Vincent kissed her once more he replied "I love you too."

"Did you send Jt a text today?" Catherine asked after a few seconds.

"No, I forgot!" he laughed "I guess you distracted me."

"Now it's my fault you forget your best friend?" she asked pretending to be mad.

"Well, what can I say? You were the one wearing nothing but my shirt; do you have any idea how hot was that?"

Now was Catherine's turn to laugh "I guess you showed me once or twice."

"The water is getting colder, we should get out and taking this to bed. What do you think?"

Catherine laughed "First, you are going to called JT or he will get worried without any reason."

Vincent nodded and when he was about to leave the bathtub he looked at the light and his eyes bothered him. Catherine who was already out of the tub with a towel wrapped around her body, noticed something was wrong. "Vincent? Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" he answered "My eyes…have been playing up on me."

Catherine gave Vincent a towel "What do you mean? Are you in pain?" she asked really concerned.

Vincent wrapped the towel around his waist "No, it's not pain…I don't even know how to describe it. It lasted less than a few seconds."

"Are you sure you are fine?" Catherine asked again as they entered in the bedroom.

"I sure, don't worry." He said and smiled. Catherine wasn't totally convinced but she let it go for now.

Vincent called JT and his friend answered in the third ring "_Dude, I have some good news! I think I finally understood what Evan said about your DNA!_" JT said excited.

"Really? What is it?" Vincent replied and Catherine looked at him.

"_I've been thinking about evolutionary step, did you notice any physical changes?"_

"My eyes have been playing with me, I don't know."

"_I think I have a theory, the whole mutation thing that Evan mentioned to Catherine in the wedding, it might be you evolving, into what? I still don't know, but it doesn't about you becoming more animal either."_

"That's comforting!" Vincent said contemplative "Maybe I should go back and…"

"_Hey! I didn't say that to ruin your vacation. I'm just saying because it's good news, you're not going to turn into a tiger or something. Keep enjoying your time and we talk about this later; see what it can be. Say hi to Catherine and don't forget I want full report when you come back."_

"JT!" Vincent exclaimed

JT laughed _"Just saying"_

Vincent told everything to Catherine and once again he asked himself what he did to deserve her.

"I already told you, I accept all of who you are. Mutation or not, it doesn't matter to me."

"I don't want hurt you!" he murmured.

"I think we did a lot of thing that proved that you won't hurt me." She laughed "Now, what do you say we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"How do you do?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

Vincent gently rested his forehead against her "Erase my fears"

She caressed his cheek "You are responsible for that. When I'm with you I feel strong, like I could take anything!"

"You are amazing, you know that?" he said looking into her eyes.

"You are too." She said kissing him.

_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." (Sarah Dessen)_

* * *

_So, what do you think of Last week episode? I'm so mad at Evan. Not because of the episode, but because of the promo. I said weeks ago that I could forgive him because he was just trying to protect Catherine, but now he is just jealous and feeling rejected…It's a terrible combination…but I love Mark so….I'm really confused! LOL Its April 18 yet?_

_I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to update another one tomorrow. I won't make any promises, but I will do my best._

_Thank you much for your reviews, for those who put this on alert or favorites. I'm really glad you are enjoying my story. If I haven't said enough YOU ARE AMAZING!_

**medwards245:** Thank you! I can't to see a jealous Vincent, it will be epic!

**E.B. Cameron:** Thanks! I totally agree with you…It's April 18 yet?

**KathyGilbert97:** Thank you so much! I read that spoiler in a website, then I found on Facebook too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**bonesbemmettlover 3:** Thank you so much! What do you think of this one?

**MB Stortroen:** Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot more. And Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, every day. You and me... every day." (Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook)_

"Your eyes are ok?" Catherine asked snuggled at Vincent. They were watching a movie on the living room.

Vincent smiled "I'm fine. When we come back, I will do a battery of tests, but I feel fine, I mean more than fine."

Catherine lifted her head and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I have you Catherine and I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but as long as I have you, nothing else matters."

She smiled then kissed him "The same goes for me" Catherine pulled a part and rested her head on his chest with Vincent's arm around her.

Hours later Catherine was going to make dinner when she noticed that there were no wood in the fireplace so Vincent promptly offered to go and get some. He picked a flashlight and went outside. When she didn't hear from him after a half an hour she took another flashlight in the kitchen and went look for him.

"Vincent?" she screamed his name "Everything ok?" No answer. Catherine started to get worried so she came downstairs, that was the moment she felt a pair of arms grasps her from behind and Catherine screamed and fight in his arms.

"What a beautiful girl like you, is doing here outside in the cold?" a husky voice said in her ears.

"This was so not funny, Vincent" she said slapping his arms "I was worried about you."

He laughed "I'm sorry, it was stronger than me."

"You clearly are still feeling better if you were trying to scare me." She responded.

"Sorry!" he said putting his arms around her "I couldn't resist. But I know it was a terrible joke. Can you forgive me?" Vincent gives her his puppy dog eyes

Catherine looked at him and giggled "I never thought I would see the day you actually would try a puppy dog eye on me?"

"That's depend, is it working?" he kissed her forehead.

"Nope!" she smiled "I'm a detective remember? This won't work with me that easy, I'm used to this."

"So, how on earth I can win your forgiveness?"

"Well, Mister Keller, that's the one million dollar question, but first…"she came really closer to his ear and murmured "you will have to catch me." and then she ran.

Vincent laughed Catherine was really unpredictable and he loved that on her.

"Oh ok, playing hide and seek?" he said aloud "Really? We are no too old for that?" he heard Catherine laughing and he could hear her heart beating. "This will be too easy for me, have you forgotten about the whole mutation DNA?"

And just like that his eyes bothered him again, Vincent stopped he was a little worried, what was happening to him? "Catherine!" he screamed.

Catherine noticed the change in his voice so, she came towards him "he was with his hands in his eyes "Vincent what happened?" she put her hands on his face "let me see it?"

"Go back to the cabin and grab the gun you have there, I don't know what's happening." He was concerned for her safety.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere. Now, open your eyes." She demanded.

"Catherine, please. I don't want to hurt you." he begged her.

She cupped his face, "You will never hurt me. Now, trust me and open your eyes."

Slowly he did and when his eyes were full open he was in shock, he could see everything in the dark. It was like the glasses he used to wear back in Afghanistan. He now had night vision.

* * *

"Night Vision?" JT screamed in the other side of the line "This is fucking cool, man!" Vincent had called his best friend as soon as Catherine and him got back to the cabin "I can't belive we miss this!"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked confused.

"JT laughed the whole black outs thing, you were evolving so fast they your body didn't handle. You evolving in months what take million years for some species.

"I guess it could be worse, right?" Vincent murmured he wasn't so excited like JT was.

"Well, I suppose. Don't freak out, ok? Enjoy the rest of you vacation and we make some tests when you come back."

"Ok"

* * *

"You are quite" Vincent said to Catherine after dinner. "Are you afraid? If you want we can go back or I can…"

"No!" she almost screamed "I'm not afraid of you. You should know that by now. I'm just worried about what JT said,"

Vincent looked at her confused so Catherine continued "He said the black outs maybe it's because your body couldn't handle…what if…" she couldn't finished the words; tears were falling down her face. She wasn't used to cry in front of anyone, but this was Vincent the man she loved and couldn't live without.

"Hey!" he hugged her tightly "I'm not going anywhere, trust me. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Catherine embraced him tightly "I can't lose you!"

Vincent kissed her forehead "You won't"

They went to the bedroom and they lay holding each other. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I asked if you were afraid. It's I'm not used to this you know. I'm used to see fear in people's eyes when I turn, even JT can't help it. But with you…things are so differently. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, ok?"

"I understand, but you have to stop to ask me to run when something like that happen. I love you Vincent and I told you a million of times that you won't hurt me and I am in this."

"You can't blame me for want to protect you."

"Protect me from you, when there is no need?" She asked and when he didn't reply she continued. "My first instinct in the woods when we met was that you would never hurt me and I was right. Then, do you remember when I asked for your help with those girls and you turned in the basement?"

Vincent nodded and she continued "You didn't hurt me back then and we didn't feel half of what we feel now for each other. You didn't love me that night but you still didn't hurt me. So, give one good reason to be scared of you now."

"I wish I had the faith you have in me" he murmured.

She caressed his cheek "Look how far we've come. You didn't think we could make love and don't be too cocky, but you are doing a pretty damn good job" They laughed.

"I love you" he said before capture her lips and surrender his body and soul to her again.

_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. (Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember)_

* * *

**Nina2988:** Thank you so much, I hope you liked this one too. I know its short but, I really need to end the chapter here.

**MB Stortroen 4:** I'm so glad you like it! Thank you!

**E.B. Cameron:** Well, I intend to write this scene LOL imagine how fun it can be! Thank you so much for your support!

**medwards245:** Thank you!They are so good together, right?

**Bonesbemmettlover: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this too.

Also I want to say a big Thank you for all of you little ghosts, for those who put "Not Alone" in alert or\and favorite. Not so many chapters to go; my guess we will have three or four at most.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry about what happened in Boston, my prayers are with all of you America. I pray to God that one day, we will be finally free from such cruelty and ignorance.**

******Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Max Brown would still be on the show. And Cw you better get us season 2. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_Find someone that isn't afraid to admit they miss you. Someone that knows you're not perfect but treats you as if you are. Someone who couldn't imagine losing you. Someone who gives their heart to you completely. Someone who says I love you and proves it. Last but not least, find someone who wouldn't mind waking up to you in the morning, seeing your wrinkles and grey hair but still falls in love with you all over again (Unknown quote)_

"JT is thrilled about the night vision" Catherine murmured to Vincent. After another make love session they were lay down in the bed surrounded only by the sheets and each other's bodies. Vincent had his right arm around Catherine and her head was resting on his bare chest.

"Yeah he is" Vincent replied "Well, after the whole black out thing, I think this at least, is something useful, right? Now you can't hide from me even in the dark." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Like I was intending to hide from you." She chuckled and started to draw some patterns on his chest with her fingers.

He smiled but then his tone became more serious "Finally we have some advantage"

Catherine stopped and looked at him "You mean over Muirfield."

Vincent nodded "They don't know about this so…it's like we have a step forward"

Catherine hugged Vincent tightly "I won't let anything ever happens to you."

Vincent looked at her "Catherine" he sighed "You can only do so much and…that's my major fear…You and JT will do whatever takes to keep me safe and…you two can be killed in the process. How am I supposed to live with that, if I lose both of you?"

"How are WE supposed to live if something happens to you?" she caressed his cheek "Vincent, crazy stuff happens, believe me I've been around for a while and in life there is no guarantees…but this is OUR life now and if we have to fight every day to keep it that's what we are going to do. I don't know how or when, but one day you will get your life back."

Vincent shook his head "I don't want my older life back, if it means I won't have you."

Catherine looked at him "You won't lose me, I promise; when Muirfield goes down, I'll be there, right beside you.

"I love you so much!" he said before kiss her.

"I love you too." Catherine replied resting her head again on his chest.

* * *

In the next morning Catherine woke up alone in the bed…when she went downstairs Vincent warned her. "Go back to bed; I'll be bringing breakfast in a second."

She smiled and obeyed, she knew that outside of those walls there were not many things Vincent could do with her or for her like he would if they were in a 'normal' relationship. So, if she could give that to him and make him happy with this, so would be. As soon as she got in the bed Vincent appeared on the door with a tray with two orange juices, four French toast, and two papayas.

"Hope you like" she said putting the tray in front of her.

Catherine smiled "Thank you. I will love it, for sure."

"Things are going to change once we go back" Vincent murmured drinking his juice.

"I know" Catherine responded "But let's take one day at time." She drank some of her juice. So, someone's birthday is tomorrow"

Vincent choked on the juice "How did you…JT….When…" he stumbled on his words.

Catherine laughed "Calm down. I know for a while. You remember the case that took me to you?" Vincent nodded and Catherine continued "I was investigating , so one of the first things I learn about you was your birth date."

"OK" he answered unsure, 'where she was going with that.'

"Since I can't surprise you because of your super hearing I want to do something special for you tomorrow. I know you said you and JT haven't celebrated birthdays in ten years and you don't have many things to celebrate but…" Vincent silenced her with a kiss.

"What are you saying?" He asked confused when they pulled apart "Do you remember the day we met and I was begging for you not to tell anyone about me? That was the best day of my life."

Catherine sighed in disbelief "Riiiight"

"It's true…i…I've been watching out for you for so many years, making sure that you were safe, and all I wanted was to get the chance to know you…to meet you. When you walked up that stairs and you said my name…"Catherine caressed his cheek "Do you remember the first time you did that?" Vincent asked taking her hands on his kissing them.

"It was the same day you saved me on the subway tunnels, you had saved me…AGAIN and you took me to the warehouse and…" Catherine responded

"And I told you all about me, you had seen me in my worst form and you still came closer and caressed me and for that second you…you made me feel human again."

Catherine cupped his face "You ARE human, Vincent. You ARE a man; the best I knew in my entire life."

He laid his forehead to hers "And I know it won't be much, but I want to celebrate the day the love of my life was born." Catherine murmured to him "But if it will make you uncomfortable, I will understand and we can pretend that it's just another day and…"

Vincent silenced her with a kiss again "You were rambling" he laughed "I didn't know that about you."

She punched his shoulder "That's not an ordinary thing, this I can tell"

"If you say so." He replied "And about my birthday, if will make you happy…"

"No, it's your birthday!" she shook her head "I want to make YOU happy."

'What a thing to think. When she will understand if she is happy I'll be happy too?' Vincent thought. "Ok, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. Satisfied?"

"Very much" she answered and smiled "So, order for tomorrow, you can't under any circumstances leave this bed until I say so, ok?"

"Yes Madam." Vincent replied and won a punch on his shoulder again. "What?"

"Women don't like to be called Madam at least not until we are fifty."

"Ok, no more Madam for you."

"Good soldier." She replied before get out of the bed "Now I going to take a shower."

"It's an invitation?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Catherine said taking off her pajamas and throwing on the floor walking towards the bathroom.

Vincent watched her walking in front of him naked and shook his head "That was sure an invitation" he murmured to himself before go after her.

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. (Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land)_

* * *

_I'm so sorry, another short chapter but in my defense I got the flu this week so I decide to enjoy the fact that I feel a little better today and write this chapter. What do you think about Thursday's episode? I really thought they were going to kill Evan, but I wasn't ready for that. I love Max Brown and I just wish it had a way for him to come back. I'm going to miss him and his sexy British accent._

_What about that last scene? Ok Vincent, I can finally forgive you for the whole Alex thing…"That was the best day of my life" won me over. So true, that I had to put here. So, talking about 'Not alone', what do you think about a birthday for Vincent? I definitely want to see this on the show on season 2. I made a poll about what gift do you think Catherine should give to him, so you can go to my profile and vote or answer for me on the review or pm. I will really appreciate your help._

_Oh by the way, I made my first Vincat video, so if you want to check, here is the link. www . youtube watch?v=lkSya5yVJ7M please join the spaces._

_Thank you for for those who put this on your favorites or Alert._

**E.B. Cameron, medwards245, Oa17, amy2k6, Nina2988, bonesbemmettlover : Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Have an AMAZING WEEK BEASTIES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Max Brown would still be on the show. And WE GOT IT BEASTIES! SEASON 2 IS OURS! English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.(By Dr. Seuss)_

It was still dark outside when Catherine woke up; she was so excited about Vincent's birthday that she barely could sleep. She turned around to face his face, he was still asleep. She would never tell him that, but sometimes she enjoyed the simple fact to just watch him sleep.

Vincent was a magnificent man, and her heart sank when she remember that her mother had turned his life into hell. Catherine wiped a tear, that wasn't a day for that. Today was Vincent's birthday, today was a great day.

She caressed his cheek and slowly to not wake him she got out of bed. She tried to be as silent as possible, but of course she didn't succeed.

"Come back" Vincent murmured in his sleep voice.

Catherine laughed and sat on his side of the bed "Happy birthday!" she said kissing his lips

Vincent opened his eyes and smiled "Thank you!"

"I will make breakfast so don't you dare leave this bed, ok?" She said softly. "It's your day and you will have breakfast on bed."

"Catherine I…."

"Shhhhh" she put one finger on his lips "I love you, now come back to sleep. I will be back in a few."

"I love you too." Vincent replied closing his eyes again.

Two hours later Catherine came back to the bedroom with Vincent's breakfast. In the last few days she had learn some much about him, how he liked orange juice with carrot, scrambled eggs with bacon, tomato and oregano, and pancakes.

She put the tray on the nightstand to wake Vincent again. "Vincent?" she whispered "Breakfast is ready."

Vincent blinked several times and sat on the bed "You didn't have to do…"

Catherine interrupted him and put the tray on his lap, "I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you!" he said and started to eat "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked." Catherine replied eating her pancakes.

When they finished Catherine put the tray on the nightstand "Now, you be a good boy and go take a shower, then we are going for a walk."

"Care to join me?" he asked "It's my birthday after all."

Catherine stared him; for someone who hasn't celebrates a birthday in ten years he sure was using the birthday card very well. She was about to say that aloud but she stopped, remembering that for the past ten years Vincent had only JT in his life. She could hear his voice saying 'I don't really have anyone to contact. I mean there is JT but that's JT.'

Vincent looked at her confused, suddenly Catherine was quiet and he was wondering what happened when a smiled appeared on her face and she responded "Just because it's your birthday."

Of course it wasn't just a shower, they took their time in the water; making love, enjoying the fact that they were together.

As they were walking outside Vincent noticed that Catherine didn't stop to see her watch, he thought it was a bit weird but let that go for the time. Of course he soon understood why she was slightly anxious as he heard a car stop in front of the cabin and then he recognized the footsteps of his best friend.

"You and him planed all of this, am I right?" he asked to her.

Catherine smiled "Of course! It's your birthday. If you can't spend the day with all the people you love and love you; at least, you can spend the day with your best friend and your girlfriend. I know it's not ideal but…" Vincent kissed her "It's perfect!" he said.

They came back to the cabin and found JT on the doorstep "Hey I remember you said YOUR DAD'S cabin it was in the middle of nowhere. " JT said.

"That's what I said." Catherine responded confused.

JT had his mouth dropped "If THIS cabin it's not in the middle of nowhere, your dad's cabin must be in a jungle on Amazon. I thought I would never find it."

They laughed "Well, but you are here, let's get inside." Catherine replied.

JT took off his coat and looked inside the cabin "Ohh, that's…nice."

Vincent laughed "Is really great, right?"

"Ok, I will make lunch and Vincent you can show JT everything. If he wants to eat something before the meal was ready, you know where everything is."

Catherine went to the kitchen and Vincent and JT went to the living room. "Someone has the key of the house, already…That's nice." JT laughed.

"Shut up." Vincent replied laughing too "I will show you upstairs."

When JT saw the master bedroom he looked at Vincent with a funny expression "So, there is on the magic happen?"

"JT!" Vincent screamed and JT shrugged "Don't worry; I will wait for the full report when you come back. You can't run forever, man." JT said and left Vincent with a worried face, his best friend could be so inconvenient sometimes.

As they were in the gazebo, JT had a beer on his hand and Vincent had a bottle of water. "So, everything cool at New York?" Vincent asked.

"Evan went to my lab yesterday and he said something really strange." JT answered.

"What did he say?" Vincent asked.

"He said he wants to help the creature, I mean, you. He wants to find a cure."

Vincent sighed "Probably, there will never be a cure for me. And can I be honest with you?"

"Sure!"

"For the first time, I'm ok with that. Don't get me wrong, I want to be cured. But if that's never happen I can accept that now."

"A certain petite brunet has something to do with that?"

Vincent smiled and that didn't go unnoticed to Jt. "She has everything to do with that."

JT put a hand on Vincent's shoulder "I'm happy for you dude."

"So, how is Sarah?"

JT nearly choked "What?"

"Oh! You two are still seen each other, right? So, how is she?"

"We..She...She is fine, I talked to her yesterday."

"So, you two are on the WE level already?"

"No, it's…not like that at all, is…"

"Hey guys, lunch is ready." Catherine appeared in the door and screamed.

"Saved by the bell" Vincent laughed and JT and he went back to the house.

Just like the breakfast Catherine had made Vincent's favorites.

They had a great time together; they ate, talked and laughed…for the first time in ten years JT and Vincent were celebrating a birthday and all thanks to Cat. JT wasn't going to say that aloud but he really liked her. Catherine was even making plans for his birthday.

"Or maybe you want to spend the day with Sarah" Catherine said when they went to the living room.

"What…I…It's…" he stumbled on his words and Vincent laughed. "Look at him, she even makes him speechless."

"You think you are so funny. Don't forget I know all the embarrassing things of your life." JT smirked when Vincent frowned.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh sure I would, so if I was you I would watch my back."

Vincent looked at Catherine "You know, I thought been a killing machine would give me a little more respect…"

"I have my back up plan, you know. Catherine can calm you down in a second so, if you beast out on me, I can guarantee she can save my ass." JT shrugged "So, next time, think twice or your girlfriend will learn some not really beautiful things about yourself."

"Who invited you here, again?" Vincent said and Catherine and JT laughed.

"Presents time?" Catherine asked and JT answered "Mine is in the car."

Vincent looked at them confused "Presents, really?"

"Don't be silly, I remember I won some really nice pajamas on my birthday. You didn't think I wouldn't give you anything, did you?"

"Be here with you and JT is the greatest gift I could have asked for."

"Oh he is so sweet." JT mocked him. "Come on, since we are doing this, let's make this right. Happy birthday." JT continued and gave to Vincent a box.

Vincent opened and smiled "Thank you, man. I loved it" he responded when he saw he had won a pair of jeans and shirt.

"This is from me." Catherine said handing him her gift "Thank you so much!" Vincent replied really excited when he open the box, she had given to him The Godfather collection.

"You said you were a fan so…" she replied happily.

"Thank you both of you."

"Don't mention it!" JT answered "But it wouldn't hurt you show me some gratitude by cutting the cake. I'm really dying for a piece.

Catherine laughed "I'll get it."

When Catherine came back with the cake Vincent shook his head, he could smell and again Catherine had made his favorite: chocolate cake and in the top a candle.

Catherine and Jt sang Happy birthday and when they finished she said "Don't forget to make a wish." Vincent smiled at her and silenced made his wish, when he finished he blew out the candle.

As they were eating the cake JT mentioned "This is really good, Catherine."

"Thank you, but I shouldn't receive all the credits. You know, my mom used to say that you can see people's heart when you cook for them. So, if this is good, we should thank Vincent's heart."

"I don't know about that, when I cook at home, it's normally not that good."

The three of them laughed. It had been a great day, despite all their problems; they were having some kind of normal.

"You sure you don't want to stay? We are coming back in the next two days." Catherine offered "It's a long five hour driving"

"Thank you but I have something to do tomorrow." JT replied.

"What thing?" Vincent asked really curious.

JT rolled his eyes "FINE! I have a date with Sarah tonight. Satisfied?"

Vincent smiled and for JT surprises Vincent hugged him "I'm happy for you man. If anyone in this world deserves to be happy, is that you."

JT hugged him back and replied "Back at you."

Vincent put his arms around Catherine as they saw JT driving away. "Thank you for today" he murmured to her "It was one of the best days of my life."

Catherine smiled "I'm glad you liked it. Besides, it's not over. I still have some things for you."

Vincent nodded and followed her back to the house, he had a great day so far, and it seems it would be even better.

_I love you_  
_ Not only for what you are_  
_ But for what I am _  
_ When I am with you_  
(by Roy Croft)

* * *

**E.B. Cameron:** Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to read more from you too.

**medwards245 4:** Thank you! Thank God I feel so much better. I know what you mean, I wish we have more moments like that too, but it seems we will have on episode 21. I'm so excited!

**MB Stortroen 4:** Thanks! This is just the first part, let's say things are going to get frisky on the next one LOL, hope you liked it!

**amy2k6:** I still can't believe too. I love his accent and Max is such a great actor… Thank you for your review; hope you enjoyed this one too.

**Oa17:** Thank you so much! I feel much better, hope you like this chapter too.

**Bonesbemmettlover: **Thank you! I'm loving your story too, it's so great.

_A huge thank you for all your well wishes. Finally, I'm feeling better and ready to write some more Vincat moments…I feel so good that I did another video you can't find on youtube bu Vincent and Catherine Lego House. Hope you enjoy._

_About the cake thing, actually is my mother's i have to tell you she is totally right. I had this "friend" and my mom made a cake for her and God the cake was not good, months later i found out that the "friend" wasn't a good person at all. _

_Have an Amazing Week and Let's Party because Season 2 belongs to us!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Max Brown would still be on the show. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_The moment we choose to love we begin to move against domination, against oppression. The moment we choose to love we begin to move towards freedom, to act in ways that liberate ourselves and others. That action is the testimony of love as the practice of freedom. (By Bell Hooks)_

They came back to the house, and once inside Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine bringing her closer to him. They stared each other for a few seconds, been lost in each other's eyes. There were some many things Vincent wanted to say to her, but he couldn't find the words. The last time he celebrated a birthday was ten years ago and even then he couldn't call that celebrating. He was in Afghanistan and had a couple of beers with his war buddies. And that only happened because they insisted.

But this year…things were so much better. Since Catherine walked up those stairs, his life changed. She opened a door for possibilities. Of course, Muirfield was still out there, and every single day Vincent would be worrying about Catherine's safety, however, Vincent felt a strength he never thought he had. He had found someone that actually accepted him from who and what he was. She doesn't judge, she doesn't look at him differently. Well, that was totally not true. She does look at him differently. She looks at him in a way that no one ever looked at before. Not even Alex when there was no cross species DNA. Catherine looks at him with so much tenderness, trust, admiration and love that Vincent could get lost in those eyes. He never thought a human being could love someone as much as he loved the woman in front of him, and the odd part of all of it, was the fact that he could see and feel the same things and feelings coming from her as well.

Catherine stared at him; she could see he was back to the past. Her heart sank, for someone with such a great heart Vincent had passed for so many painful things. More than any person could handle. And after all of that he was an even more amazing man. He was an even more amazing human. Catherine couldn't help, sometimes she wonders if she had the power to go back in time and change Vincent's future, would she? Even knowing that Vincent wouldn't change his path if that meant he would be in her life? Her answer was clear, she would. Not that she would bring that up to him, but the truth was simple. If she had the power to prevent all the hell he is been through, she would do in a heartbeat. It wasn't like his life before was horrible. He had a family, friends… A fiancée.

She shook her head; it wasn't a moment for that. There was nothing she could do to change the past. But Catherine was determined to make a better future for her, Vincent and Jt. She still had no clue about how to take down Muirfield, but she wouldn't give up either. In the meantime, she wasn't going to let the man she so desperately loves spend another day feeling guilty and alone.

"Hey" she whispered passing her hands through his arms "You were so far away. What's on your mind?"

Vincent give her a sweet kiss "I was thinking about how you make my life so much better…about how much I love you" he took a deep breath "And how insane is you love me back."

Catherine shocked her head indignant "How this can be possible insane?"

He caressed her cheek "You know the answer."

"Actually I don't" she replied angry "You are saying that loving the man, who sacrifice his life in name of a greater purpose. The man that saved my mom and got hurt in the process, the same man that save me countless time" she took a deep breath and cupped his face with her hands "You are saying that the man that saved so many people, who was turned into a killing machine and yet do the right thing, is not worth of love?"

Vincent touched her forehead with his "I never thought I was" he murmured to her.

"Vincent" Catherine said his name with sadness and love "I know how guilty you fell about JT. I know sometimes he is a little harsh on his words and that just increased your guilty about him. But he loves you, you are his bother. His friendship has to make you understand how special you were and are."

"When all of this started we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into and I…" Vincent stopped when he saw Catherine denying with her head.

"I know it will sound strange, but in the other day when I met JT to talk about you birthday arrangements we had an interesting conversation. And you know what he told me? That somewhere deep down he knew his life was going to change, that his instincts was telling him that would be a life situation."

Vincent looked at her confused "So, why he…"

"I asked him and his answer was "He was and is my best friend. I know if it was me in his situation he would do the same thing or even more for me."

Vincent gave a half smile "I would"

"See?" Catherine said "You are worth it, Vincent. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Not only for who you were, but for who you are."

Vincent kissed her passionately and if wasn't for Catherine reluctantly stopping the kiss, they would be in the bedroom, in the next second.

"Wait" She said and they pulled apart "Your birthday is not over and I have another things for you."

"Oh come, on" he said planting kisses on her neck "You said for yourself it's my birthday. And what I want to do is… take you to the bed and…" Vincent murmured in her ear "make love to you."

That gave Catherine a shiver down her spine 'Focus, Chandler' she thought.

"I like the way this conversation is going but first, I have some little things, which I think you are going to love." She winked and came loose of his embrace. She walked up the stairs and turned her back, "Are you not coming?"

Vincent smiled that woman would be the death on him.

When he entered in the bedroom, there were candles in the room and Catherine was already lighting them. "Now, if you let me I will help you taking off all this clothes."

Vincent gave her a naughty smile and Catherine started to unbutton his shirt, when she finished she slowly caressed his chest taking it off. She planted a kiss on his neck and took off his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She helped him get rid of them letting him only in his boxers. "Now go to bed and lie face down"

Vincent looked at her confused but did what he was told "What was in your mind, Miss Chandler?" he said already in bed and for answer he listened a calm and relax music coming from the stereo and Catherine's hands traveling through his back.

"I thought I could give you a little massage." She murmured in his ear.

Catherine started to work on his shoulder given relatively good amount of pressure there. Then she slowly came down a little working in the middle of his back. She knew she was doing something good when Vincent started to moans of satisfaction.

"This feels so good" he murmured with his eyes closed, he never before had received a massage and God how on Earth he lived without?

"The best part didn't even begun." She replied.

For the next minutes she worked in his shoulders, his back and his legs. She could swear Vincent was a little disappointed to be ending and then she smiled to herself 'not yet, honey'.

"Now, lie on your back." She asked and when Vincent did she sat on him, Vincent gasped in surprise and immediately put his hands on her hips.

"Time to work in your chest" she said caressing him up and down…with those movements, Catherine was driving Vincent crazy…the calm and relaxing song which was playing a few minutes ago had given place to a sexy jazz.

"Catherine" he murmured caressing the sides of her body. "I think massage's time is over"

Catherine smiled to him "I totally agree"

And with that Vincent flipped around changing their positions "You are too overdressed if you allow me to say." He said to her.

"So, what are you planning to do about it?" Catherine asked seductively.

Vincent grinned he was definitely going to do something about it.

* * *

"You destroyed my blouse." Catherine complained showing Vincent her shirt.

"You weren't worry about that, seconds ago." Vincent replied planting a kiss on her forehead "besides, you are to blame."

"How was that even possible?" She asked confused.

"You are to desirable for your own good." He responded laughing.

Catherine picked up a pillow and tossed it towards Vincent "Shut up!"

Vincent dodged the pillow and laughed "What? It's true!"

He came closer to her, smelling her sweet perfume. "You smell so good." He said to her.

Catherine laughed "You are not off the hook, Mister Keller. You still have to pay me for what you did to my shirt. I loved that shirt."

"So, what is my punishment?"

"It's up to me to know and you'll find out soon." Catherine winked "For now, I'm going downstairs to cook some dinner and you are not allowed to come downstairs until I say so. Got that?"

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Vincent complained. It's not like he was going to say that to her, but, in two days they were going back for all the craziness of their lives and Vincent wanted to spend every single second as possible close to her."

Catherine smirked and bit her lower lip seductively "Take a nap, because the night is still young." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and left the bedroom.

Vincent stood there for a few seconds, the power that woman had on him, he couldn't explain. He threw himself on the bed and with a few minutes he was asleep. The truth was Catherine had worn him out, not that he was complaining. This last week had been amazing in so many ways that let him speechless. Catherine was the best thing that had happened to him.

Vincent couldn't tell if passed hours or minutes, but soon he had heard Catherine's voice calling him to come down. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, quickly he got up and walked down the stair when she got in the kitchen his month dropped and a naughty smile appeared on his face. That dinner would be so great.

_Once we recognize what it is we are feeling, once we recognize we can feel deeply, love deeply, can feel joy, then we will demand that all parts of our lives produce that kind of joy. (By Audre Lorde)_

* * *

_The massage thing it's truly not all mine. I read A little bit of normal by __**E.B. Cameron**__ a month ago and I have this idea to make Vincent receiving a massage instead. Oh, and by the way if you haven't read her stories, you have too. THEY ARE GREAT! __**bonesbemmettlover**__ has a great story too called The Same Last Name, it's really good, you should read too._

Thank you so much for your reviews: **bonesbemmettlover**, **MB Stortroen**, **medwards245**, **E.B. Cameron**, **Nina2988. **Thank you for those 191 persons that read last chapter but didn't leave a review. Please, I want to know what do you think, so what about this chapter you let me know who are you? Oh and another Thank you for those who put this on your alert or/and favorite this story.

Just more two chapters to go. God! I think I will end this story in the same week BATB and Supernatural will finished the season…

Hope you all have an amazing week!

**Thanks again for your support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me. English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_The vulnerability of opening your heart fully and deeply to another is terrifying, but at a point in my 50s, I realized that I had to step up to the plate. (By Jane Fonda)_

The vision Vincent had, left him speechless. Catherine was wearing a beautiful and sexy blue nightgown. As quickly as possible he approached to her, passing both arms around her waist "Are you trying to seduce me?" he whispered in Catherine's ear.

She gave a small laugh "Why? Are you seducible?"

"That's depend." He shrugged "If the woman who is trying to seduce me calls Catherine Chandler."

"So, if it's her?" Catherine replied passing her arms through his neck.

"The answer is, Oh YEAH!" and after that Vincent attacked Catherine's lips. The love and desire was palpable…and seconds later everything seemed on fire.

Between the kisses and the moans Catherine managed to say "Dinner will get cold." And Vincent just replied "I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you."

He picked her up and placed it over the kitchen counter and Catherine quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. You could say they were guided at that moment just by lust and their primitive instincts, but you would be so wrong. Every single touch, every breath, every look was guided by love. A love that not all people could understand, a connection that just a few lucky people in the world can say they have.

It could be said that it was rush, but just the two of them knew how to please each other. They previous partners haven't made them feel half of what they felt when they were together… Of course, they weren't their soul mates.

Soul mate. That person you spend several lifetimes together, who completes you in senses that you never thought possible before. That was the feeling Vincent had that night in the woods. That night he saved Catherine from Muirfield. And ten years later Catherine felt the same thing, the day she finally came face to face with the man, who saved her life.

It's been said that once you find your soul mate you can't live apart from them. It's too painful, it's too hard. That's why once in a while Vincent went to check Catherine, see if she was ok. And that's why after see him again, now face to face, Catherine couldn't help to be closer to him. In her birthday said to one of her friends "There is something that draws me to him". She didn't understand back then, now she does. Vincent does. They were made for each other.

"Here I was thinking we could have a nice and quiet birthday dinner." She said after a while.. Images of what they did seconds ago in her mind, letting her body craving for more.

"Right!" Vincent said with a smile on his face "Coming to dinner with a sexy and I mean very sexy lingerie like that, it's too innocent"

Catherine bit her bottom lip "I never said I was innocent."

"You have any idea how tempting you look when you do that?"

"No, maybe you can show me later." She said and came down the counter still naked "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to eat. I'm starving."

Vincent laughed "Mind if I join you?"

"God, you are insatiable!"

Vincent wrapped his arms around her naked body again "That's totally your fault."

* * *

"You know for a reheated dinner this was actually good." Catherine said after they finished eating.

Vincent smirked "That was the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Ok, I will pretend I believe." Catherine murmured.

Vincent grabbed her arm and made her sit in his lap, passing both his arms around her. "I'm telling the truth."

Catherine shook her head, "Vincent, you had a life before, friends, family and a fiancée. This can't be the best birthday you ever had."

Vincent sighed how he can explain to her the depth of his feelings? "I don't know if it will make sense, but I always felt like I had this whole in my heart, like I had missed something, something really important…That was you. If I had to go through all the experiments to meet you Catherine, to finally feel whole, I'm grateful. I know this will sound crazy and you probably won't…"

Catherine silenced him with a kiss "Makes all the sense of the world because I feel exactly the same way."

They share another passionate kiss and before things got a little out of control Catherine pulled apart. "I have one last gift for you."

Vincent rolled his eyes "Seriously?"

Catherine gave him a quick kiss "It's upstairs."

She got up from his embrace and offered her hand to him "Come with me?"

"Always" he replied.

They walked up the stairs and once they were in the bedroom, Vincent sat in the bed while Catherine went to her bag and picked a small pack. She took a deep breath and Vincent started to get anxious.

"Do you remember a few days ago when you asked me to don't push you away, to let you in?

Vincent nodded remembering the day he had meet Alex. "Of course I do, I clear remember you were trying to send me back to Alex."

"Not my finest moments, for sure" she laughed and Vincent was glad that finally they could put that behind them, but not quite understanding where Catherine wanted to go.

"Well, since the day we met, once in a while I've…I've been writing letters. Sometimes, well, most of the times they were for my mom. My therapist suggested it could be a way to deal with everything…especially, you know."

"The beast part" Vincent completed.

"Yeah" Catherine nodded "I burned or ripped some of them…but these….i kept and I wanted to give them to you. Mostly of them i…I talk about you."

Vincent was speechless, those were her deepest secrets, and he couldn't accept them.

"Catherine, thank you so much for this." He said taking the pack from her hands and putting in the bed "But I can't accept. You don't have to do this…I"

She shook her head "I know, but I want to. You are the person that I trust the most. And I know, sometimes, I still keep my guard up…I just want you to know that, I do this not because I don't trust you, I'm just…afraid."

He held her tightly what he could have ask more? Catherine was letting all her walls down in that moment. She was letting him all the way in.

"This is the second best gift I've ever received. The first one is known you love me as much as I love you."

Catherine smiled "I thought you might like it. Happy Birthday!"

As Catherine was sleeping Vincent couldn't help to go downstairs and start to read the letters. They weren't in a chronological order so, he just opened one randomly.

**_Dear Mom,_**

**_It's been two years since you were gone and it's not getting easier. People say that one day all we have is just that feeling of missing somebody. But how can I move forward knowing I'm the reason you are dead? How can somebody overcome something like that? Simply, they can't, I can't._**

**_There is not one day that goes by that I don't think about that night, why I had to be so stubborn, what I forgot that damn thing…why did I call you mom?_**

**_I'm the reason Dad lost his wife and Heather doesn't have a mother. I'm trying to occupied my head and my time to not think about all the what ifs my life has right now, so, I start a new language course, I'm learning Portuguese and I just learn a new word: SAUDADE. It means I miss you…_**

**_I can't even say thank you for whom or what saved me. People say I was in shock but, I know what I saw. You know what it's even weird? I wasn't afraid of him; there was something about it…something that made me sure that he would never hurt me. It's weird I still call him he?_**

**_I love you mom._**

**_I'm so sorry,_**

**_Catherine._**

Vincent already knew that Catherine wasn't afraid of him, but reading her saying those words just two years after that day…knowing that even when everyone was telling her otherwise she still thought about him as he not an It? Vincent couldn't tell what that did to his heart. He opened another later, that one seemed new.

**_Dear Mom, _**

**_Do you remember Vincent? Of course you do. I've talking about him a lot these past few months… I'm afraid, mom. I think I'm falling for him._**

**_If you were here you would say, "What are you most afraid of?" and I would say "All of it. I've been living in a shell for so long…what if he doesn't feel the same?" I know, mom. I know what you are thinking. "Tell me the truth, Catherine. This is not your major fear."_**

**_You are right, I'm afraid I'm gonna losing him, the same way I lost you. Muirfield is out there, mom. They want him dead. _**

**_I miss you mom,_**

**_I swear I will find out why Muirfield did that to us._**

**_Catherine._**

Vincent couldn't think straight so he just kept reading, one letter after another.

**_Why? Why did you lie to me? You ruined Vincent's life. _**

**_Vincent remembered you worked for Muirfield. You were working on something to stop the side effects of the procedures YOU DID TO HIM. _**

**_I just wanted to know why. I have to believe you thought you were doing the right thing. I remember the necklace you used to wear, the chimera. You used to say that it reminds you to always respect the power of nature. So, why you didn't?_**

**_You died and leave this mess and now, I have to do everything I can to make it right. I'm lying to my friends because if I don't, I will put them in danger…put Vincent in danger._**

**_You want to know the worst part of it all? I love him. I love the man that my mom destroyed his life._**

**_I still love you mom, but you let me down._**

**_Catherine._**

**_Hey Mom,_**

**_He didn't show up for dinner…Maybe I misinterpreted the signs. I thought what we had, that connection was both sides, but the truth is he saved other people, not just me. _**

**_You know I finally opened his gift; it's a flannel pajama…just like the ones you used to buy for me. I know what you are thinking, maybe he saw Evan kissing me. It doesn't help my chances, does it? Tomorrow I'm going to see him, you can call me crazy but I feel like there is something wrong with him. _**

**_Everything used to be so simple when you were here._**

**_Catherine._**

Vincent was lost in the letters when he noticed Catherine right beside him. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck "So, Were you enjoying your gift?"

"You haven't told me you felt I wasn't fine when I didn't show up for dinner." Vincent said and Catherine smiled.

"Well, it's not something you can bring in an ordinary conversation. Besides, I still couldn't understand what was happening."

"You do know I can feel those things too, right?"

She nodded "I know."

"I'm still looking for the letter you talk to your mom about Evan kissing you."

Catherine laughed "Come on! Several letters talking about you and how I feel for you and you want to read that one?"

"Hey, I still need to know if I should kill him or not." Vincent seemed serious and Catherine stopped to laugh.

"That's so not funny." She replied after a while laughing with Vincent again.

"You know that night I…I thought that you and me, you know" Vincent couldn't finished the sentence, remember her kissing Evan was really difficult to him. Vincent knew lots of things about her, but Catherine still was getting to know him and even her knowing and accepting him as he was, Vincent hadn't illusions. One thing is to befriend with a beast, another completely different is to be the girlfriend of one.

"I was mad at you, to tell the truth." Catherine said after a while "But I understand why you pushed me away."

"Apparently I didn't make a good job." He said caressing her cheek.

"Happily I'm stubborn and well, your black outs kind help a little." She responded "I love you Vincent and there is nothing you can do to change this."

"You keep saying this, but let's see if I end up with a tail." He was kidding but deep downs he was talking about the unknown his life was.

"We will make it work." Catherine cupped his face "As long as we love each other this much and we do, we will face everything together."

Vincent laid his forehead to hers "That's sound perfect. I love you so much."

And Catherine replied with a beautiful smile "I love you too."

_The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart. (by Helen Keller)_

* * *

Thank you for all the amazing support I've been getting from all of you. Just one more chapter to go and i do hope you let me know what do you think about this chapter. What do you think about the letters? It was good, bad...terrible.

Another _HUGE THANK YOU SO MUCH_ **Guest**, **Oa17**, **MB Stortroen**, **bonesbemmettlover**, **E.B. Cameron**, **medwards245**, **Nina2988**, **BritCroft** and **BATB711**.

Also thank you little ghost and another huge _THANK YOU_ for those who put this in alert and\or in your favorites.

In Brazil tomorrow is Mother's day so, for all the my readers who are mothers, that God bless you and have an amazing day around the people you love. For my readers who don't have their mothers around anymore, that God help you to get through the day. I can't even imagine how hard must be, but your Mom is still with you everyday.

Have a great week and Let's get ready, because this week is Season Finale of Our Show and everything is possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe this is it. My last chapter! What do you guys thought about season finale? I can't wait for season 2!**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like it!**

**Beauty & the Beast doesn't belong to me, if does Jay Ryan would be shirtless a lot and Season 2 would start tomorrow.**

* * *

_Sometimes it feels like there are so many things we can't control, earthquakes, floods, reality shows. But it's important to remember the things we can, like forgiveness, second chances, fresh starts. Because the one thing that turns the world from a lonely place to a beautiful place, is love. Love in any of its forms. Love gives up hope […](From the Movie New Year's Eve)_

Today was the last day of Catherine and Vincent in the cabin. They had shared some great moments there and now officially together, they knew things wouldn't be easy. Muirfield was still out there, searching, waiting…hunting Vincent. But now Vincent had another reason to fight, to resist, and to believe. Now he had Catherine beside him, and although, he was still afraid for her safety, he knew deep down that they were stronger together.

Together. Every time that word crossed his mind Vincent smile; Catherine had shown him in every possible way how deep and strong her love for him is, how much she care and how far she goes to protect him. Just as much he cared and loves her, as far as he goes to protect her.

Since Catherine walked up those stairs she had shown him and JT that new things were possible for them, that they were allowed to dream and had the right to be happy. It's been a while since Vincent felt he had someone to come back; someone that wouldn't be benefit for his death. Don't get him wrong, JT is the best friend anyone can ask for, JT is the one left brother Vincent had but it wasn't a day that went by that Vincent didn't think if his death wouldn't be best for his best friend. Thankfully or not is not so easy for him to die. He heals really quickly and every day he kind asks himself how Muirfield end up killing all his friends so easily. But with Catherine was another story. If he had not survived nine years ago Catherine would be dead, if he died now she would be devastated. He would never let Catherine feel alone and miserable again. He promised that the day he told her he loved her and that was a promised he would never break.

As he watches she sleeps Vincent was thinking about how he life changed, how happy he was right now and how he didn't want to come back to New York. Be in the lake with Catherine, be able to sleep and wake up with her is his arms was the definition of happiness and Vincent knew that once they put the first feet at home nothing would be the same. Well almost nothing.

"You are thinking to loud" she murmured without open her eyes.

"How do you know I'm awake if you didn't even open your eyes?" he asked and then smiled it was a stupid question.

She opened her eyes and smiled too "You still think I have to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you? So, what's bothering you?" She came face to face with him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

He caressed her cheek "IT's not something bothering me, it's just…I'm going to miss this."

She sighed "Me too. There is nothing better than go to sleep with you and then wake up with you."

"I know I'm irresistible" he chuckled and she slapped his arm.

"And cocky I should add" they both laugh and then shared a passionate kiss.

"At least you don't have to face a therapist."

"Everything is gonna be fine. He just has to see you are ok and then you will be back to work."

"Don't forget I still have to come up with something about Mister Vincent Zalaski; my gossipy boyfriend."

Vincent laughed "I know you still mad BUT your safety is and always will be my number one priority. I'm not gonna apologize for that."

"I know. It's just…you didn't have to call Tess for that you could…"

"Tie you in a chair? Yeah that crossed my mind, but I figure I should take the easy road."

"Yeah that probably…wait a minute. You actually thought to tie me in a chair? Unbelievable!"

Vincent laughed "Don't worry you can say we broke up or…I don't know you could introduce me as Vincent Zalanski."

Catherine traced his lips with her fingers "I know you said that you could handle be Vincent Zalanski forever, but that's not fair to you."

"I've been through a lot when it comes to the 'unfair' department, BUT, this is not the case. You gave me so much…and if I can do that for you…just once…"

She kissed him "We have time to think about what WE are going to do. In the mean time, let's just enjoy our last day here and then we figure out what's best for the three of us.

Vincent looked at her confused "Three of us?"

"JT, you and me."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After they had breakfast they decide to give one last walk on the lake. The first time they did that was the morning after they had made love for the first time. They stopped in the deck and Vincent turned to face Catherine "You know you should enjoy this."

"Why?" Catherine asked confused.

"You haven't even gotten to my difficult side yet." He said and in that moment Catherine remembered, she had said the same thing before push him in the water.

"You wouldn't"

"OH yeah!" he replied and catch her in his arms throwing themselves in the lake.

Catherine emerged laughing "You are so mean."

"Really? I didn't hear you complaining the first time. If I'm correct you came closer to me put your arms around my neck and said "Live a little doctor Keller."

"It was like this?" she asked doing the things he said before.

Vincent nodded "I love you Catherine Chandler."

"I love you too Vincent Ryan Keller."

"So, all set?" Vincent asked passing his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to leave." Catherine complained. "I like to be here with you."

He kissed her forehead "I know; me too."

"Thank you for coming with me. These were the best days of my life." She replied.

"No, thank YOU. I don't remember been so happy."

Catherine smiled "It's so good to see you smiling like this"

"You are the reason of that." He murmured before kiss her passionately. "There is only one thing I want to do before we leave." Vincent said between kisses on Catherine's neck.

"What?" she managed to say.

Her answer was Vincent picking her on his arms, taking her back to the cabin to the bedroom where they had made love several time and were going to do it again.

Clothes had been taken, kisses and touches exchanged; whispers and moans filled the room. Every time they felt that powerful energy running through their bodies.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had already packed and now they were leaving the place where they solidified their relationship. "I'm going to miss this place" Vincent confessed as he entered in the car on the driver side.

"Me too" Catherine responded putting the seat belt. "We will come back."

"Someday" Vincent continued and started the engine.

The five hour drive was real fast to tell the truth much faster than Vincent and Catherine wanted. Without they realized they were in front of the warehouse. "Thank you for those amazing days and for making my birthday the best I ever had."

"You don't have to thank me, Vincent. Be with you is all I want."

"I see you tomorrow?" Vincent asked hopefully.

Catherine smiled "Of course. Good night, Vincent. Thank you for coming with me."

They shared a good bye kiss and then Catherine leave. They both doubting they would be able to sleep not having each other's arms. When Catherine got home she was welcome by a happy and electrical Heather. "Someone got lucky in this trip"

"So, the apartment is still in one piece. Who knew, hun?"

"Oh come on! Bring you sexy butt over here and give me a hug big sis!" They hugged each other "I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"Oh, Come on! You and Doctor sexy were in the middle of nowhere… Do you really want me to believe that you miss your little sister?"

Catherine laughed "What about you, any great news to share?"

"Well, Darius and I are really good, thanks for asking and I got that job as Events coordinators."

"Oh my god, Congratulations!" Catherine hugged her sister again "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. And as much as I would love to hear about your vacation, I have to take a shower I have to go to work."

Catherine smiled but before she could celebrate she got away from her sister interrogation she heard Heather's voice, "You still don't have to work tomorrow so I still want full report, ok?"

"Damn it!" she murmured to herself, apparently Vincent was not the only one with a curious roommate. Hopefully, Vincent was luckier.

AS Vincent put the first feet in the warehouse Vincent noticed JT wasn't home. When he got in his bedroom he found a note from his best friend.

"Went to buy some beer, won't be long."

Vincent took a deep breath apparently he wasn't going to get away the "full report" JT was demanding. Not the he was going to tell every single thing that happened between Catherine and him. Catherine. Just to say her name brought a smile to Vincent's face.

"Well, well look who is back?"

"Hey, JT!" Vincent said giving a hug on his friend "How's everything around here."

"Nothing much, I just went to buy some supplies for our guy's night. I presume you have a lot to tell."

"You are not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope" JT answer and went to the fridge "So, what do you say some Xbox first?"

"I will take a shower and I'll be back in few."

"You can't run forever, man!" he laughed.

Vincent and JT had a fun night; obviously, Vincent kept the details to himself. He told JT about his gifts and even told him about the letters Catherine had given to him. Vincent learned that things between JT and Sarah had been more than good and they at the moment were almost an officially couple.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was almost midnight when Catherine heard her phone, like she previously thought, she couldn't sleep. She was already used to have Vincent's arms around her. "Hello!"

"Still awake?" Vincent asked in the other side of the line.

Catherine smiled "Can I have girl moment and admit that I'm missing your arms around me?"

"Of course you can, as long as you don't be against the idea of me invade your house."

Catherine looked at her window and saw Vincent outside. "Come in!" she said with a huge smile.

"You know I was planning on stay in the warehouse until I decided to read other letters you gave to me, and after I read this" he shook the letters in the air "I couldn't stop myself from come here and sleep with you."

Catherine kissed him "I'm glad you are here."

Vincent took off his pants and shirt; staying just in his boxes. He joined Catherine under the covers and passed his arm through her body. "Much better" she murmured.

"I totally agree with you. I locked your door just in case your sister decides to come here to check on you when she comes back."

"Oh, my boyfriend is a genius. I love you Vincent."

"I love you too. Good Night, Catherine."

"Good Night!"

Vincent still couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about the letter he read. The letter he was so anxious to read…The letter Catherine talked about Evan kissing her.

_**Dear mom,**_

_**My birthday was good; all my friends were here except for one person. I wished he could've come. Evan…Evan kissed me and I think I kind of let him. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know if I would feel something…anything. But no. **_

_**Vincent said that I should enjoy the party and live my life, but how am I supposed to do that if he is not here? If when I'm not around him I'm not completely happy? **_

_**I found his gift on my window, I kind of feel he saw Evan kissing me. Well, it's not like him and I have something, right? So, why I feel like I had betrayed him?**_

_**I think I'm going crazy, that's it.**_

_**I miss you mom, Wish you were here.**_

_**Catherine**_

Slowly Vincent fell asleep with a smile on his face. Unfortunately in the next days, things would get bad for Catherine and him. Vincent doesn't know that right now, but Heather's boyfriend Darius owes lot of money to a loan shark and two days after Valentine's Day Vincent will kill him to protect his girlfriend's sister.

Their future didn't look so bright and it doesn't matter how lame that sounds true love conquers all and as long as Vincent and Catherine are together they will never be alone again

"_Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." (The Notebook)_

* * *

Thank you so much **Bonesbemmettlover**, **E.B. Cameron**, **BritCroft**, **Anne and** **Nina2988**.

Thank you for those the 26 people who put this on alert and the 15 readers that favorited NOT ALONE; also thank you all you little ghosts. Not alone ends here, I'm not really proud of this last chapter, but I hope you guys had enjoyed this journey with me. I'm really grateful for your amazing support.

Have a great week and I will be back soon with a one shot and with another story. Hope I see all of you there.


End file.
